La leyenda de zero
by Zerot Yagami
Summary: La vida era tranquila, hasta que un día recupere mis memorias que deberían de estar muertas y esa obscuridad que deje atrás me persigue una vez mas.
1. Capítulo 0 prologo

La leyenda de Zero.

Prólogo.

Vemos a tres personas peleando entre ellos una mujer de complexión delgada, cabello blanco, alas de demonio, vestida con un top negro, unos shorts negros y piel morena el otro es un hombre de complexión delgada cabello largo de color negro y una gabardina blanca con unas alas de ángel y un traje de color blanco con encajes dorados, la última persona tiene una test blanca, cabello largo de color amarillo con una venda amarrada, una armadura de color rojo con ornamentos negros y gemas de color verde empuñando un sable de color morado. Estas personas siguen luchando hasta que por un ataque se separan, la mujer empieza a hablar

? : -vamos Zero !, sé que puedes hacerlo mucho, mucho mejor- dirigiéndose de una manera muy burlona -.

?: -Vamos Etna, sabes muy bien que si vamos ganando es solo porque sus poderes están sellados -.

comentó el hombre de una manera sería. El joven identificado ahora como Zero se limitaba a escuchar y observar a esas personas a su vez que respiraba de una manera muy agitada, mientras que la mujer llamada Etna seguía hablando.

Etna: -vamos ebrain, ¡no me quites esto! sabes que este maldito en más de una ocasión me arruinó mis planes y es hora de que tome mi venganza-.

refiriéndose al hombre antes mencionado, ebrain contesta dirigiéndose a zero.

Ebrain: -bueno chico deberías de agradecer a tu poder el que queramos borrar tu existencia-.

preparándose para atacar, a su vez que Etna se prepara diciendo.

Etna: "No te preocupes le daremos buen uso del resto de tu poder, una vez que lo hallamos extraído, terminaras siendo la mascota de uno de mis subordinados, que están muy interesados en ti"

Decía mientras se lanzaban al ataque ambos individuos.

"Quien lo diría?" Yo, en esta situación, todo gracias a que fui un gran idiota al creer que podría confiar nuevamente en alguien ... Se preguntarán quién soy exactamente y qué es lo que está pasando ... bueno, para poder contestar las preguntas tenemos que remontarnos mucho tiempo atrás cuando no era más que un humano común y corriente ...

(Ciudad de Tomo, hace 2 años)

Vemos un joven de tez blanca con cabello negro totalmente desarreglado de ojos cafés y un uniforme escolar observando una hoja de manera preocupada.

-Esto está muy, MUY mal, en cuanto entregué esto a madre estaré castigado por lo menos durante un mes- dijo el joven con una gota de sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Bueno a estas alturas como se imaginaran ese chico es su servidor, aunque en ese entonces solo era una idiota más en este mundo, con los problemas de cualquier joven, incluso mi nombre era diferente, mi nombre era ...

-Alucard! - gritaba una joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un uniforme parecido al joven.

En ese momento, volteaba el joven hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito.

-alucard hermano! espera por favor-.

\- gezz ... vamos hermana! sabes muy bien que odio que me llames por mi nombre-.

-pero hermano, tu nombre es muy cool! -.

-de que estás hablando !? ¡Papá, me puso ese nombre solo porque es un fanático de los juegos de Castlevania !, a ti también te puso el nombre como un personaje del mismo María-.

dijo el joven algo molesto.

María: -bueno, bueno y cálmate Kazuma-dirigiéndose al joven, este a su vez da un suspiro.

Kazuma: -bien eso está mejor

Kazuma: y bien? por qué te retrasaste? -.

María: - verás hermano, fui de compras con lo que me pagaron de un trabajo que entregué, y pues ... digamos que fue un poco más tardado de lo pensado-.

dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza, mientras mostraba una cara de preocupación.

Kazuma: -bueno está bien vamos a casa, que tengo un castigo que recibir-.

dijo el chico con determinación, mientras María mostraba una cara sería.

María: ¿reprobaste de nuevo verdad? -.

Kazuma: -eeee ... pues verás ... no creí que desvelarme un día antes del examen final fuera tan complicado ... jejeje-reía preocupado.

María: -¡Oh hermano! y tenía que ser justo hoy !, sabes muy bien qué madre es muy dura en ese aspecto y que lo menos es tres meses sin tus juegos favoritos.

Kazuma recuerda que al día siguiente salía un juego que estaba esperando con ansias desde hace un año.

Kazuma: ¡Demonios! ya que, vamos hermana entre más rápido mejor, además ya tengo hambre-.

María: -Vale, vale-.

dijo María de una manera cansada.

Casa de Kazuma.

-Madre, ya llegamos-.

Aparece una mujer de cabello castaño y cuerpo muy bien formado vestida de sudadera violeta con unos jeans azul marino.

Madre: -¡Oh! Kazuma, María, qué bueno que llegan! vengan la comida esta servida-.

Kazuma y maría se acercaban a la mesa cuando de repente se escuchaba como muchas personas gritaban: ¡sorpresa !.

El joven miraba todo de manera torpe, viendo cómo había una gran cartulina, "feliz cumpleaños, Kazuma" mientras se acercaban a varios compañeros de su escuela con el, "felicidades Kazuma" decían todos sus compañeros que se acercaban a él, mostrando una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella.

Kazuma: ¡Gracias chicos! se acordaron! -.

? - creías que lo olvidaríamos? después de todo gracias a ti ganamos el torneo de engranajes la semana pasada-.

dijo un joven de cabello puntiagudo de color café, ojos verdes y lentes.

? -tiene razón Kazuma! Además, eres nuestro mejor amigo y si quieres podríamos ser algo mas.

dijo de manera coqueta una chica de cabello rojo, ojos morados y piel morena.

Kazuma: "Sí, gracias y ¿porque siempre me molestas con eso?! !".

decía de manera apenada mientras su madre reía pensando "pronto tendré nietos" en ese momento María entraba con el pastel.

María: -bien hermano apaga las velas y pide un deseo-

el chico hace caso y apaga las velas.

Maria: -bien hermano que pediste? -

Kazuma: -bueno verás pedí que madre no me mate por haber reprobado el examen! -.

un silencio profundo se dio en el cuarto mientras todos volteaba a ver la mamá de Kazuma,, esta tenía la mirada en el piso con una vena salida en su frente.

Madre: -Así que reprobaste eh ...!

Bien solo por qué es una ocasión especial no te castigaré pero si pasa de nuevo -.

decía mientras que mostrarán una sonrisa fingida, y levantaba una mano con una consola portátil destruida.

Madre: -bueno no creo que tus videojuegos salgan bien librados-.

en este momento Kazuma se ponía recto, con el pecho salido, de forma militar.

Kazuma: -si madame! -.

ya mostrándose todos más tranquilos, siguieron con la fiesta hasta que su hermana saco una bolsa pequeña entregándosela a su hermano.

María: - '' hey tonto ten '' espero te guste-.

dijo María, Kazuma recibió la bolsa mientras ponía una cara de niño con un juguete nuevo.

Kazuma: -¡no lo puedo creer! -

es lo que estaba esperando. ! el nuevo battle Frontier con su DLC especial Zero ¡-.

leía mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Kazuma: -! Gracias de veras gracias¡ -.

Decía mientras todos se sorprendieron por su reacción, mientras que el abrazaba a su hermana, y ella avergonzada trataba de zafarse , después de la fiesta continuo hasta la tarde cuando se retiraron todos.

Yuto: -vale nos vemos Kazuma trata de no desvelarte con tu nuevo juego-.

Killua: -estoy de acuerdo si no ya no querrás jugar mañana conmigo -.

decía de forma coqueta mientras guiñaba el ojo,

Kazuma: ¡killua!

Gritaba Kazuma mientras emprendía la carrera para alcanzar la chica, mientras que la madre de Kazuma pedía disculpas, a Yuto por la actitud de su hijo, pero Yuto se disculpaba por la actitud de killua .

Killua: -bueno Kazuma fue divertido pero es hora de irme-.

dijo mientras salía corriendo, a su vez Yuto se despedía de manera apresurada, mientras que emprendía carrera detrás de killua gritando.

Yuto: -Hey espera maldita hoy te toca pagar el autobús! ! oye espera! -.

María: hermano tienes unos amigos bastante raros -.

dijo María.

Kazuma: - lo sé pero así los quiero-.

-bueno hora de probar mi regalo-. dijo Kazuma mientras salía corriendo a su habitación, después de ya entrada la noche su hermana le hace una pregunta.

María: -oye hermano-.

Kazuma: -que pasa María? -

María: -me preguntaba ¿qué tiene de especial ese juego todos lo tienen? ¿No? -.

en ese momento volteaba el chico con ojos brillantes explicando.

Kazuma: -bueno verás, es cierto que todos tienen una copia, pero lo que hace es hacer el trabajo del DLC y que solo tiene dos copias con DLC, está que me regala y otra que trae otro personaje. Además, es un personaje favorito que puede ser fuerte y puede hacer lo que sea!

recalcando el chico esa parte para luego dejar el control sobre la cama y dirigirse al balcón.

Kazuma: -hermana me encantan los juegos ya que en ellos por un momento puedo hacer y tener lo que yo quiera-.

mirando el cielo nocturno su hermana se acerca mientras observaba también el cielo.

Maria: -lastima que los juegos son solo eso juegos.

Kazuma: sin dejar de ver el cielo -tienes razón pero eso no le quita lo hermoso a eso juegos - .

de repente en el cielo ven una estrella fugaz a lo que la chica grita -!

María: -Kazuma pide un deseo !-.

Kazuma cierra los ojos y se queda así un rato hasta que los abre para entrar a su cuarto y apagar la consola, mientras su hermana le preguntaba .

maría: -¿Y? Bien ¿que pediste?-

Kazuma -es un se-cre-to...-

María asiendo pucheros trataba de que dijera que pidió, a lo que él se limitó a sacarla de su cuarto mientras se disponía a dormir.

Una vez dormido tuvo un sueño, donde alguien ponía su mano en sus ojos mientras alguien decía.

?-''esta hecho''-.

despertando de manera abrupta se limitó a ver la hora, viendo que ya era hora de ir ala escuela, entro a su tocador ,se lavaba la cara y le empezaron a doler los ojos, cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su tocador, el lugar donde estaba era de color blanco, con una gran luz enfrente que no dejaba ver ala persona parada enfrente de el, cuando quiso hablar fue interrumpido.

?- lo sé chico se que tienes dudas pero no podrán ser respondidas del todo-.

decía la persona parada enfrente de la luz mientras continuaba.

?-bien chico, deberás ser precavido ,aquella deidad te a otorgado el poder más poderoso de cualquier mundo, no mejor dicho de cualquier dimensión, esos ojos tuyos ahora podrán hacer lo que tú quieras incluso sin ellos tu cuerpo y alma han asimilado el poder en su totalidad , desgraciadamente así como son una bendición, también son tu maldición pronto empezará la pelea más grande de tu dimensión que te llevará a tomar un decisión que lo cambiara todo.

-terminaba de decir la persona, la cual esperaba a lo que dijera el chico.

Kazuma: -Es...!increíble!-decía Kazuma sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

pero... ¿como funciona?

La persona solo dijo:

lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento lo único que te diré es que no está completo, y falta mucho para que tome su verdadera forma, ten cuidado ya que te estarán cazando a ti y alas personas cercanas ya que el torneo empezará dentro de poco ,y tu poder es el mas buscado por ellos... -.

Mientras la luz se hacía más luminosa y no dejaba ver nada se escuchó su voz diciendo: -lo siento a partir de ahora tu vida será muy difícil solo vencelo y podrás ser un poco más feliz, Zero... Aquel que no es tocado por nadie...- .

mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad-.

-así que aquí encontraremos a esa persona-.

decía una persona con gabardina negra y una capucha que tapaba sus rostro.

-así es-.

mientras lo encontramos ,tenemos que cazar todos los poderes que fueron otorgados por los exceed ,estos idiotas de esta dimensión no los merecen.

-decía otra persona vestida de igual forma -.

tiene razón solo nuestro Dios merece ese poder y nosotros los deathscise los obtendremos por el inclusive aquel que el mismo entrego ,decía un tercer individuo mostrando una aura roja.

Vemos a Kazuma bastante sorprendido en su cuarto.

Kazuma: -que diablos acaba de pasar? , me duele la cabeza y los ojos bastante-.

no termino de pensar ya que se le nublo la vista y cayó inconsciente al piso de su habitación.

Así continuó hasta el mediodía , cuando recobro el conocimiento cuando miro a su alrededor noto que ya no estaba en su cuarto ,tratando de mantener la calma comenzó a caminar en aquel sitio noto que el lugar era obscuro solo había pilares de piedra en todo el lugar y había un gran precipicio entre cada uno de ellos , él sabía la hora debido a que tenía su celular con el aunque noto que no tenía cobertura, de repente el pilar en el que estaba se empezó a derrumbar tratando de aferrarse al pilar vio que Iba directo al precipicio pero inconsciente mente su cuerpo salto a otro pilar que se encontraba muy lejos y llegando sin ningún problema, quedando sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar de repente escuchó una voz.

Desconocido: al fin has llegado!

Kazuma volteaba hacia todos lados sin ver a nadie.

Hasta que se vuelve a escuchar la voz.

Desconocido: Hey aquí ¡arriba!

Kazuma volteaba hacia arriba de el para ver a una persona sentada en un pilar muy alto bajando de un salto, cuando estaba enfrente de el noto que tenía una capa bastante vieja que cubría todo su cuerpo con una capucha la cual solo mostraba su boca.

Desconocido: tranquilo se que tienes preguntas pero te diré lo básico, ahora ¿por donde debería empezar?

Se quedo pensando la persona con una mano en la barbilla mostrando unos guantes negros , a lo que Kazuma contesto.

Kazuma: ¿qué tal si me dices tu nombre para empezar?

Desconocido : tienes razón! que memoria la mía mi nombre es Zero y soy el poder latente dentro de ti.

Terminaba de hablar para ver la reacción de Kazuma el cual parecía no entender nada de lo que acababa de decir, a lo que decidió continuar

Zero: dentro de ti había un poder el cual soy yo y exactamente qué hago, bueno pues para empezar soy tu guía y te enseñaré a usar tu poder ,segundo te ayudaré a recuperar memorias de tus vidas pasadas ya que la anterior vida que tuviste nos ayudará a la misión que tenemos actualmente, y tercero te ayudaré a vencer a caos.

Terminaba para ver la Kazuma quien mostraba estar aún más confundido.

Zero: de acuerdo lo haremos a tu manera pregunta.

Decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo y Kazuma se ponía enfrente de el.

Kazuma : porque tengo poderes se supone que soy un humano en una tierra donde no hay magia.

Zero: eso se debe a que en tu anterior vida fuiste mi usuario; cuando moriste mi poder fue trasladado a tu reencarnación , no siempre se reencarna en el mismo mundo y es por eso que ahora me tienes aquí.

Kazuma: ok cual es mi poder y quién fui en mi anterior vida.

Zero: vaya que eres directo,

Bueno mi poder te permite copiar y generar nuevas técnicas a partir de las copiadas también puedes copiar totalmente el armamento que veas o hallas visto no importa donde la copia es igual de poderosa que la original,

Y por último en tu anterior vida tú fuiste Gabriel Belmont.

Kazuma empezó a tener visiones sobre una mujer llamada María y un hombre que lo perdió todo.

Zero al percatarse de eso puso su mano en el hombro de Kazuma .

Tranquilo esa pelea quedó atrás estamos aquí para el presente

Decía Zero tranquilizando a Kazuma.

Kazuma: no sé porque pero siento que debo confiar en ti,

Además de que talvez fuiste enviado por esa persona que vi en mi sueño.

Zero lo siento chico pero a eso Iba , ahora no solo tienes mi poder si no que fuiste elegido para obtener el poder de MUGEN eyes esos ojos son lo más poderoso en todos las dimensiones pueden matar incluso a dioses además de que tendrás que pelear con el chaos.

Kazuma: ¿chaos?

Zero : así chaos, ese ser lo único que busca es poder.

Mientras hablamos tu mundo está siendo absorbido por otra dimensión , tus amigos , tu hermana ,tus padres ya no existen!

Ante esta noticia Kazuma quedo incrédulo no podía creer que su familia y amigos ya no existían.

Kazuma !debes de estar bromeando! !no¡ Puede ser posible ,!debe de haber algo que yo pueda hacer!.

Gritaba Kazuma desesperado.

Zero: lo hay compañero

Decía de forma tranquila Zero

Kazuma volteaba a Zero prestando atención a lo que decía.

Zero: lo que tienes que hacer es vencer a chaos, una vez que lo venzas veras que tu mundo vuelve ala normalidad , este cambio se debió a que chaos devoró tu mundo para tratar de que no despertarás, pero no contó conmigo y esta dimensión.

Kazuma : preguntaba un poco más tranquilo que es este lugar?

Zero: es tu dimensión de bolsillo cuando activas tu poder tus ojos se vuelven rojos y es posible que habrás esta dimensión, todos los portadores la habren la primera vez que activan el poder , y se encuentran conmigo.

Kazuma entendía por qué le dolían los ojos , y hacia una pregunta más.

Kazuma: soy fuerte?

Zero: no actualmente

Kazuma: me ayudarás a volverme fuerte? .

Zero volteaba a ver a Kazuma el cual mostraba unos ojos de determinación.

Zero: lo haré pero no será fácil , en esta dimensión el transcurso del tiempo es diferente al de allá fuera 1 hora equivale a 1 año terrestre, y ese es tu límite actualmente.

Kazuma : lo haré no importa como seré fuerte para recuperar a mi familia no terminare como mi yo anterior...

Kazuma se detenía mientras una aura obscura y una aura blanca lo envolvía, mientras Zero sonreía ya que al parecer no tardaría tanto como creía en entrenarlo.

Yo soy Zero campeón de la luz y la obscuridad

Terminaba de decir Kazuma.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad desconocida

Sirzechs Sama, tenemos problemas

Decía una persona vestida con una túnica blanca con un sello rojo.

Sirzechs: ¿que sucede?

Desconocido : detectamos una gran cantidad de energía no sabemos con exactitud de donde es pero es inmensa.

Decía la persona sudando y con las manos temblando.

Sirzechs: lo se desde hace un rato siento esa energía tampoco e podido localizar su origen, pero manténganse vigilando y en cuanto tengan información hágamelo saber.

Desconocido: de acuerdo Sirzechs Sama con su permiso.

Se retiraba la persona del lugar.

Mientras sirzechs pensaba

Esto me da mala espina...

Dimensión de bolsillo

A transcurrido un año en la dimensión de bolsillo.

Zero: !vamos¡ !vamos¡ !vamos¡

Lo puedes hacer mejor Kazuma

Kazuma: cállate estamos parejos!

Se podía ver cómo Zero y Kazuma estaban peleando ,tenían unas espadas de color morado que emanaban energía, Zero seguía vistiendo su capucha vieja , mientras que Kazuma se podía apreciar como su ropa esta llena de cortadas y huecos y tenía una gran cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

Mientras seguían luchando Zero logra quitarle su espada a Kazuma mientras lo arrincona contra un pilar apuntando a su cuello.

Zero: Jaque mate Kazuma

Kazuma desaparece de enfrente de Zero y aparece atrás de el con su espada apuntado el cuello de Zero.

Kazuma: eso mismo pienso no crees Zero

Zero levanta los brazo en son de derrota.

Zero: eso es trampa no tenías que usar tus clones.

Decía Zero mientras hacía berrinche

Kazuma : ya ya deja de lloriquear te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí comeremos filete.

Zero: enserió, lo prometes!

Kazuma: por supuesto

Decía Kazuma con una sonrisa mientras Zero comenzaba a babear solo por pensar en su filete.

Kazuma: y bien ¿ya estoy listo?

Zero: ya estamos listos Kazuma a partir de ahora...

Somos tu y yo contra lo que venga.

Zero se quitaba su capucha para dejar ver su cara.

Kazuma se sorprendió al ver a Zero ya que era igual que el solo que con el cabello largo rubio y su armadura era roja y blanca con arreglos dorados y dos gemas verdes en el pecho.

Kazuma: pero como?

Zero: recuerda yo soy tu ,cuando necesites mi poder esta será la forma que tendrás así nadie te reconocerá.

Kazuma: ¿por que nadie me reconocerá? me veo igual sólo con algunos cambios.

Zero : cuando cambio tu mundo también tu lo hiciste mira!

Zero sacaba un espejo, para dárselo a Kazuma el cual quedó sorprendido al ver su aspecto.

Tenía el cabello negro pero largo sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y su piel era blanca como la luna.

Kazuma: ¿pero por que?

Zero: eso se debe a que recuperaste las memorias de tu anterior vida y tu cuerpo se adaptó a tus viejos poderes por eso no tardamos mucho en el entrenamiento.

Decía Zero mientras veía como Kazuma posaba para el espejo.

Zero: que rayos haces?

Kazuma : no puedo creer que sea yo !

Zero: pues creerlo ,bien esto es lo que va a suceder.

Decía mientras Kazuma se sentaba y ponía atención.

Zero: en este mundo te sigues llamando Kazuma pero tu apellido es hiodou , vas en el colegio kuoh, y eres un joven normal entendido!

Decía Zero a Kazuma este se limitó a mover la cabeza.

Zero: bien no te dejaré solo estaré contigo en todo momento en tu mente cualquier duda me puedes preguntar.

Kazuma: de acuerdo hora de salir , papá ,mamá, hermana , deséenme suerte.

Decía Kazuma mientras un portal que se abría.

Inframundo castillo de mahou

Desconocido, sirzechs Sama , !sirzechs sama¡.

Gritaba una persona con túnica negra y un sello rojo en su pecho.

Sirzechs: que sucede ?

Desconocido : hemos detectado el origen de la energía que se sentía hace días .

Sirzechs : perfecto , avisar a levitan Sama , iremos al lugar!

Desconocido: de acuerdo sirzechs Sama.

Retirándose apresuradamente el individuo.

Mientras tanto sirzechs pensaba , solo espero que no sea un enemigo su fuerza puede ser incluso mayor que lucifer Sama.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Una persona en una habitación que parecía de lujo.

Mmmmm. Que gran poder me gustaría conocerlo en persona.

Sacando una bola de cristal de su manga y comenzando a ver cómo en un bosque había un portal abierto ,y cuando comenzaba a salir una persona con una capa negra su bola se partía en pedazos.

Wow de verdad no quieres que nadie te vea.

Decía mientras comenzaba a sonreír .

Pondrás este mundo patas arriba no es así? Zero

Terminaba de hablar mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Bosque afueras de la ciudad de kuoh.

Zero: demonios Kazuma llamaste demasiado la atención.

Kazuma: y crees que yo quería esto! , Fue tu culpa por no controlar el portal mientras yo ponía energía para estabilizarlo.

Zero: esto es malo muy malo tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que lleguen los líderes de facción.

Kazuma: lo se incluso uno trato de ver que sucedía y destruí su comunicación.

Kazuma empezó a emprender carrera fuera del bosque ya que no quería encontrarse con esos demonios, según el era demasiado pronto, además de que había gastado toda su energía en el portal y eso lo hacía vulnerable a una batalla.

Siguió corriendo hasta que escucho unas voces, en ese momento se ocultó en unos arbustos.

Tenemos que encontrarlo según la información no debe de estar lejos.

Kazuma viendo a traves del arbusto pudo distinguir a dos personas con unas armaduras muy extrañas.

Mientras pensaba , rayos de verdad hicimos mucho ruido!

Si tan solo tuviera energía podría usar la tele transportación para sacarnos de aquí!

Pensaba mientras seguía escuchando.

Bueno nos dividiremos tu por allá y yo por acá , recuerda son órdenes de sirzechs Sama , si lo encuentras capturarlo y preséntalo ante el.

Mientras el otro individuo respondía si mostrando una postura militar.

Después de eso se separaron dejando el lugar.

Kazuma: rayos eso estuvo cerca!

Zero: lo sé solo aguanta un poco más y tus poderes oculares regresaran!

Kazuma: lo sé pero no sé si pueda soportar esos 5 minutos ya que mira allá tras.

Kazuma se mantenía viendo fijamente como una persona de cabello rojo y largo con una armadura blanca y ojos verdes, usaba magia para registrar el lugar , mientras volteaba al otro lado para ver a una niña con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado usando dos listones de color fucsia y sus ojos de color purpura, usando la misma magia que el anterior individuo.

Kazuma: rayos ,rayos , que hago!.

Zero: demonios que haces!

Ambos estaban pensando cómo salir de ese problema, ya que si encontraban a Kazuma era seguro que habría una pelea, por no querer ir con ellos .

Zero : lo ¡tengo!

Kazuma: deja de poner cara de idiota y dime.

Zero: baja tu presencia a tal punto que te mezcles con el entorno recuerda eres una roca.

Kazuma , recordó su entrenamiento cuando tuvo que meditar, en es momento se quedó inmóvil como si estuviera dormido.

Después de eso se acercó sirzechs al lugar donde se encontraba Kazuma haciendo un sello mágico que registró el lugar viendo que no había nadie.

Sirzechs: vamos al siguiente punto Leviatán, Aló que volteo la niña.

Está bien sirzechs- chan.

Retirándose del lugar .

Kazuma : bhua pensé que no funcionaría.

Respirando agitada mente.

Zero: diablos funcionó de verdad funcionó! Je je je!

Kazuma: espera... solo fueron suposiciones, no estabas seguro de que fuera funcionar!

Decía Kazuma de manera molesta.

Zero: la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otra yyyyy pues... Digamos... Que aposte a que funcionaría.

Recibiendo un golpe de Kazuma.

Kazuma : ejem, bueno hora de irnos , pero adonde?

Preguntaba Kazuma , mientras Zero se sobaba su mejilla mientras hablaba.

Zero: sientes esa energía que es igual ala nuestra.

Kazuma: si.

Zero: allí es donde viviremos.

Kazuma: de acuerdo.

Kazuma se concentró activando sus ojos y transportándose a ese lugar.

Mientras tanto sirzechs sintió una presencia que se había retirado del lugar.

Sirzechs: hmmm, déjalo Leviatán ya se ha ido.

Leviatán: Queeeee. Pero como ?

Sirzechs: probablemente abrir un portal de esa magnitud lo debilito a tal punto de no poder usar sus técnicas, entonces optó por esconderse hasta recuperar suficiente energía para transportarse lejos de aquí. Decía de manera sería.

Leviatán : un portal? Preguntaba

Sirzechs: si cuando llegamos al lugar encontramos un portal abierto aunque se cerró casi al instante.

Decía de manera sería.

Leviatán: no es justo , quería estirar los músculos.

Decía Leviatán mientras hacía un berrinche.

Sirzechs: tendremos que retirarnos. Tarde o temprano se mostrará y tendrá que contestar algunas preguntas.

Leviatán : esta bien sirzechs- chan.

Mientras ambos se retiraban en un círculo mágico.

Residencia hiodou.

Se veía una distorsión adentro de la casa saliendo Kazuma de ella, mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso.

Kazuma: ya ya no puedo más. colapsando en el piso y mostrando como sus ojos dejaban de brillar.

Zero: descansa compañero mañana empezará tu nueva vida.

Al día siguiente Kazuma reaccionó debido a que los rayos del sol le pegaban en la cara de mala gana se levantó del piso de la sala y subió al baño después se preparó el desayuno y ya que estaba sentado.

Kazuma: espera un momento como conozco donde están las cosas de esta casa?

Decía Kazuma quien se mostraba confundido y sorprendido.

Zero: no es de extrañar compañero.

Kazuma volteaba hacia enfrente de el viendo a Zero sentado y comiendo cereal.

Zero: al entrar a este mundo tus recuerdos se adaptaron, y es normal que conozcas tu casa

Kazuma: espera! No se supone que vives dentro de mi!

Decía de manera sorprendida.

Zero: eres muy escandaloso, y si , vivo dentro de ti pero puedo materializarme para comer un plato de cereal ,o para otras situaciones, mientras seguía comiendo cereal.

Kazuma: ahora que te veo así , no me siento tan solo.

Decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Zero solo se volteó mientras le decía.

Bueno vete a cambiar que tienes que ir ala escuela.

Kazuma: de acuerdo ,pero ¿solo debo ir al colegio?

Zero : eres listo , también investiga cómo está organizada la escuela y, quiénes son esos demonios que mueven los hilos en ella.

Decía Zero de manera sería.

Kazuma: hay que tener cuidado, puedo sentir que hay demasiados demonios y Ángeles reunidos en esta ciudad.

Zero: lo sé pero tengo que atender unos asuntos, así que saldré, ¿entendido?.

Kazuma: de acuerdo nos vemos aquí en la noche.

Zero y Kazuma chocaban puños mientras se retiraban de la casa.

Academia kuoh, club de ocultismo.

Buchou, decía un voluptuosa joven que tiene un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar.

Que sucede? Akeno ,contestaba otra mujer con una figura muy hermosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

Akeno: ya casi es hora del inicio de las clases buchou .

Akeno sabes que no me gusta que me llames buchou, cuando estamos solas.

Akeno: lo siento rías , pero dime porque estás tan pensativa.

Rías : tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a suceder.

Akeno: algo?

Rías: como si hoy fuera a suceder algo malo.

Akeno: no te preocupes rías aquí estamos seguras nadie puede atacar el colegio, solo porque si.

Rías : tienes razón será mejor ir a clases.

Akeno asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía a rias.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras del colegio rías pudo ver a un chico con el cabello negro y largo complexión delgada y piel blanca como la luna saliendo de la oficina del director.

Rías: ¿quien es ese joven?.

Akeno: se llama Kazuma hiodou estuvo ausente de clases, debido a que sufrió un accidente donde lamentablemente perdió a su familia.

Actualmente vive con su tío.

Rias: ya veo.

Mientras tanto Kazuma sintió que alguien lo observaba volteando hacia donde estaba rías con akeno.

Rías al ver los ojos rojos de Kazuma , quedo sorprendida,

Kazuma se limitó a hacer una reverencia, y retirarse del lugar.

Por su parte rías se fue a clases.

El día de Kazuma paso de manera normal hasta el receso ya que era muy popular entre las chicas decidió irse a los árboles donde se encontraba el club de ocultismo, ya que le parecía un buen lugar para dormir un rato.

Ya una vez dormido.

Así que tú eres mi portador,

Kazuma: ya Zero ya lo sé no tienes porqué interrumpir mi sueño.

Abriendo los ojos y descubriendo que había un enorme dragón rojo enfrente de el, pero mostrando una expresión de fastidio.

Por que no te sorprendes.

Preguntaba el dragón.

Kazuma: créeme e tenido un año lleno de sorpresas. Además llegando a este punto no creo sorprenderme tan fácil.

Decía Kazuma mientras mostraba sus ojos al dragón.

Así que tú eres el elegido para luchar contra caos , no es la primera vez que un usuario de MUGEN eyes, obtenga también mi poder.

Terminaba de hablar el dragón.

Kazuma: lo sé draig mucho tiempo desde la caída de Dios o me equivoco?

Draig: al fin regresas pero eso quiere decir que tu familia...

Kazuma: si así es. Decía mostrando una cara triste.

Draig: lo siento, pero ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

Kazuma: por eso necesito tu ayuda una vez más.

Draig: de acuerdo.

El brazo de Kazuma comenzó a brillar de color verde mientras comenzaba a emanar una gran energía.

Mientras tanto rías estaba llegando junto con akeno al club de ocultismo después de haber tenido una reunión con el comité disciplinario.

Rias: sona puede ser tan intensa a veces.

Akeno: pero lo hace por que se preocupa.

Continuaban hablando sobre la reunión cuando sintieron una gran energia justo arriba de ellas.

Al voltear se encontraron con Kazuma el cual parecía dormido pero emanaba una gran aura de energía de color blanca y negra.

Rias: estás viendo lo mismo que yo.

Akeno: a si es rías pero parece que está dormido.

Rías: tal vez no controla su poder, porque aún no ha despertado su gran potencial.

Esto último lo dijo de manera sorprendida.

Rias: dile a koneko que vigilen a Kazuma el puede ser un gran descubrimiento.

Akeno: si buchou

Fin del prologo


	2. Capítulo 1 el príncipe de las tinieblas

Capítulo 1 el príncipe de la obscuridad

Vemos a Kazuma despertando de la siesta que estaba tomando, las clases ya habían terminado. A lo que reaccionó de manera apresurada para recoger su portafolio a su salón.

Bajo de un brinco del árbol y corriendo tropezó con una chica , cuando se estaba levantando pudo ver ala joven tenía el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta. a lo que pidió disculpas y levantó del suelo a la joven.

Kazuma: lo si..siento no estaba poniendo atención.

Desconocida: no te preocupes yo tampoco estaba prestando atención.

De pura casualidad tú no serás Kazuma,

Preguntaba la joven.

Kazuma asentía con la cabeza.

Desconocida: me alegro mucho llevo rato buscándote, el maestro me pidió que te esto.

Extendía su brazo mostrando el portafolio del chico.

Kazuma: muchas gracias; esto mmmmm….

Desconocida: me llamo Yuma.

Kazuma: mucho gusto Yuma y gracias por traer mi portafolio.

Mientras pensaba( Que mala suerte tengo tropiezo con una chica muy guapa, pero es un ángel caído, le seguiré el juego para ver realmente que quiere).

Yuma: el profesor dejo la tarea dentro del portafolio ,dijo que no estás en problemas ,pero solo por esta ocasión. Termina de hablar Yuma con una gran sonrisa.

Kazuma: sabes tengo hambre ,además me ayudaste mucho al traer mi portafolio, que te parece si de recompensa te invito a comer.

Decia Kazuma dando una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza.

Yuma se quedo mirando un momento a Kazuma mientras pensaba.

Pensamientos de Yuma: genial podré acabar con mi trabajo hoy mismo, detesto esta escuela y sus estúpidos alumnos, solo fingire un rato más y cuando lo considere prudente lo eliminaré.

Yuma: de acuerdo solo deja recoger mi portafolio y nos vamos está bien?

Kazuma: claro te espero en la entrada.

Yuma salió corriendo con dirección al vestidor de las chicas, mientras Kazuma estaba caminando ala entrada se puso en contacto con Zero.

Kazuma: Zero estás allí?

Zero: si aquí estoy que sucede?

Kazuma: tenemos problemas, un ángel caído quiere mi cabeza , le segui el juego y la invite a comer.

Zero: entiendo, no le hagas nada finge ser un humano cualquiera, ya que si te muestras en este momento llamaras demasiado la atención y no podremos seguir investigando.

Kazuma: y si me ataca?

Zero: usa un clon y huye del lugar , me imagino que ya lo notaste verdad?

Kazuma: si , un demonio me sigue los pasos.

Kazuma discretamente voltea hacía unos árboles de la entrada viendo una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Zero: ya te están vigilando! Que rayos hiciste!?

Kazuma: yo nada

En ese momento recordó que ya tenía a draig en su mano derecha.

Kazuma: espera no me digas que…..!

Zero: ya lo sé recuerda comparto tus eso es lo que pasó!

Kazuma: rayos bajo la guardia un momento y todo se sale de control!

Zero: no importa sigue con el plan y todo saldrá bien, y recuerda bajo perfil.

Kazuma: de acuerdo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yuma quien llamaba a Kazuma, este se limitó a saludar mientras tomaban camino a un restaurante cerca del parque.

Después de comer y platicar un rato sobre sus aspiraciones, caminaron por el parque, hasta que.

Yuma: este es un buen lugar.

Kazuma: si es muy agradable, podría tomar otra siesta aquí.

Yuma y qué tal si te ayudo a tomar una siesta.

Kazuma: en serio eso sería genial.

En ese momento Yuma comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, ahora su ropa consta de correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos. Tiene guantes que llegan casi hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras, la derecha tiene tres grandes picos. También tiene botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos. Y unas grandes alas negras.

Yuma: claro que te ayudaré a dormir pero para siempre.

Kazuma mostraba una cara sorprendida mientras pensaba: porque? , Solo quería un día normal ahora tengo que fingir y crear un clon sin que se de cuenta.

Yuma: culpa al destino de tu muerte ya que , si no tuvieras esa sacred gear podrías tener una vida normal.

Kazuma: sucre… no sé que cosa, no tengo nada de eso. Por favor detén esto Yuma.

Yuma: deja de llamarme así! Mi nombre es Raynare.

Gritaba furiosa mientras de sus manos se creaba una lanza de luz.

Raynare: bueno desaparece.

Estaba a punto de lanzar la lanza cuando desapareció de sus manos.

Raynare : que sucede?

sintiendo como algo atravesaba su pecho, volteo hacia Kazuma para ver cómo estaba cubriéndose con sus brazos, cuando volteo hacia atrás vio a una persona encapuchada que sostenía lo que parecía una guadaña, mientras comenzaba a levantar a raynare.

Desconocido: así que esto es un ángel caído.

Se podía apreciar la voz de una niña pequeña.

Raynare: quien… eres? Decía con dificultad.

Desconocido: que modales los míos soy un DeathScythe enviado por mi señor caos para recolectar poderes.

Raynare trataba de quitarse la guadaña pero su fuerza la estaba abandonando igual que su vida.

Raynare: mi fuerza ya no esta.

Desconocido: que parte de recolectar no se entendió? Decía de manera molesta

Actualmente estoy extrayendo todos tus poderes, ya que a mi señor le servirán.

Te estuve buscando un largo tiempo, pero los seres de esta dimensión ,saben esconder sus poderes muy bien!

Raynare: ma…l…di…cionnnn.

Fue lo último que dijo Raynare mientras desaparecía y la guadaña comenzaba a brillar.

Desconocido: bien esto ayudará mucho a mi señor.

Decía mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba Kazuma ,notando que estaba desmayado

Desconocido: quien lo diría , se desmayo de la impresión, eso me ahorra trabajo, deberías de agradecer que no tienes nada que pueda ayudar a mi señor.

Terminaba de hablar ,mientras se abría un portal y lo atravesaba cerrándose detrás suyo.

Después de un rato la chica que estaba siguiendo a Kazuma, se acerco al lugar, había visto y escuchado todo lo que había pasado. Tomo a Kazuma como si no pesará nada y lo dejo en una banca que estaba cerca de allí.

Después sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada terminando la misma se retiró del lugar dejando a Kazuma solo.

Kazuma: eso estuvo muy cerca, será mejor que yo también me marché.

Decía mientras salía detrás de unos árboles, desapareciendo el clon de la banca, y retirándose del lugar

Llegando a su casa se encontró con Zero , y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Zero: tomaste una buena decisión al no enfrentar a ese DeathScythe, ya que si lo hubieras hecho… estarías muerto.

Kazuma: lo sé mi poder aún no está completo, los demonios y angeles de esta dimensión son débiles y puedo con ellos sin ningún problema, pero esos tipos son otra cosa.

Decía de manera sería Kazuma.

Zero: lo sé compañero por eso entrenaremos mañana tienes que recuperar todos tus recuerdos así como tus poderes de tu vida anterior.

Kazuma: tengo miedo Zero…..no quiero convertirme en esa persona.

Decía mientras sus manos temblaban.

Zero: no te preocupes, una cosa es que recuperes tus memorias y otra que cometas los mismos errores del pasado.

Terminaba Zero mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Kazuma.

Zero: solo has todo al pie de la letra y verás que no volverás a ser esa persona.

Kazuma miraba a Zero viendo una sonrisa.

Kazuma: esta bien Zero lo haré.

Zero caminaba ala sala tomando unos papeles y dándose los a Kazuma

Zero: a partir de mañana tenemos otro trabajo.

Kazuma se mostraba confundido, mientras leía los papeles

Zero: nuestro nuevo trabajo es…. Un bar!

Gritaba Zero mientras Kazuma ponía unos ojos de plato.

Kazuma: Queeeee! Sabes lo difícil que será atender esa cosa!

Zero: lo sé , pero solo así solucionaremos dos problemas que tenemos.

Número uno la información: no tenemos mucha información del lugar y con el bar podemos enterarnos de muchas cosas, embarques , dinero , gente, etc.

Segundo: el dinero, a pesar de todo seguimos siendo seres que tenemos necesidades,

Luz, agua, casa ,alimentos, etc.

O acaso creías que teníamos dinero ilimitado?

Kazuma: claro que no creía eso pero…. Qué pasó con lo de perfil bajo!

Zero: no te preocupes ya por eso con el bar nos enteraremos de muchas cosas.

Además este bar no será un bar cualquiera…

Kazuma ponía cara confusa.

Zero: en este bar solo atenderemos a demonios Ángeles y Ángeles caídos.

Kazuma: y como lograrás que nadie se mate! Sabes que son enemigos mortales!

Zero: muy fácil estuve haciendo propaganda con matrimonios mixtos de estos seres, vaya que hay más de lo que creía , y pues… fui muy bien aceptado por esas parejas.

Kazuma: de verdad que eres muy listo , así podremos obtener información y tratar con esas persona de manera pacifica.

Zero: así es mi querido amigo, deberías de tenerme más fé en mi.

Kazuma: claro que si, solo una pregunta mas… hiciste propaganda con ese aspecto?

Zero asentía con la cabeza poniendo una cara de horror mientras que Kazuma bajaba la mirada.

Kazuma: y pretendes que tenga más fé en ti no?...

Lo siguiente que se escuchaba en el lugar eran unos golpes y las súplicas de alguien pidiendo piedad.

Kazuma: sabias que tenía que usar tu aspecto por si estaba en problemas extremos y ahora todo el mundo sabrá quién soy.

Zero: perdón me deje llevar.

Decía mientras se sobaba las mejillas

Kazuma: al carajo de igual forma tenían que enterarse tarde o temprano.

Zero: y cuál será el siguiente movimiento.

Kazuma: necesito el mata vampiros. Pero será para pensar mañana voy a dormir.

Zero: yo también estoy agotado.

Zero y Kazuma se retiraban a sus habitaciones, Kazuma al entrar a su habitación quedó maravillado ya que esta estaba idéntica ala que tenía antes.

El lugar era muy espacioso, tanto que tenía un espacio con una batería y una guitarra eléctrica, su cama estaba a un costado de la ventana y del lado contrario estaba un mueble con una gran televisión y consolas de videojuegos conectadas a el televisor. Al lado de este estaba otro mueble lleno de videojuegos ,mangas y películas. Donde terminaba la cama había una gran puerta donde salía un pequeño balcón.

Cuando se empezaba a acostar noto arriba de su cama una foto de su familia la miro un momento y la puso en su lugar, notando que al lado de ella estaba el último regalo que le dio su hermana.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras las secaba con su brazo, se quedo mirando el techo un rato hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente…

Zero bajaba las escaleras muy somnoliento y con mucha hambre notando que la luz de la cocina ya estaba encendida.

Kazuma: buenos días Zero!

Zero: bu…enas.

Contestaba mientras bostezaba, mirando la mesa y poniendo una expresión muy alegre.

Kazuma: anoche antes de regresar a casa pase al mercado a comprar los filetes que te debía y pues aquí están.

Zero se limitaba a comer de manera muy apresurada. Terminando de comer Kazuma tomo sus cosas y se comenzaba a poner en camino.

Zero: Kazuma!

Kazuma: si

Zero: gracias

Kazuma: toma esto como agradecimiento, por mi habitación.

Zero se voltea para no dejar ver su rostro

Kazuma: por cierto hoy iré a esa iglesia.

Zero: así que allí se esconde.

Kazuma: si allí está , tengo que traerlo , solo así dominare a mi otro yo.

Zero: de acuerdo puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana se acabó el bajo perfil.

Kazuma solo levantó su puño mientras cerraba la puerta.

Zero: tengo que darme prisa con ese bar….

Kazuma comenzó a caminar rumbo ala iglesia cuando estaba cerca del lugar, noto unos juegos para niños pequeños. Se hacerlo al lugar y tomó asiento en una banca, mientras pensaba.

Kazuma: que lugar tan relajante lastima que tenga a mi club de fans siguiéndome.

Pensaba mientras observaba a una chicas muy conocidas para el, detrás de unos arbustos.

Koneko: rías senpai por que? Seguimos a ese chico.

Rías: ese joven tiene un poder muy fuerte y me gustaría que fuera parte del clan para que lo desarrolle.

Mientras hablaban no notaron que Kazuma estaba detrás de ellas.

Kazuma: puedo saber por qué me siguen la mascota de la escuela y la presidenta del club de ocultismo!

Decía Kazuma de manera molesta.

Rías y Koneko no sabían que decir ya que no esperaban que las tomarán por sorpresa.

Rías: pues verás yo necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Kazuma: y por eso me vienes siguiendo toda la mañana?

Rías: necesito hablar contigo.

Kazuma: conmigo?

Rías: lo que pasa es que al igual que tú nos saltamos las clases y no queremos que nadie se entere.

Kazuma sabía que estaba mintiendo , pero le dio igual ya que su camino era hacía la iglesia y no lo seguirían allí.

Kazuma: de acuerdo no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie.

Rías: gracias te debo una.

Kazuma: esta bien me retiro tengo que ir ala iglesia.

Rías: se puede saber a qué vas allí!?

Preguntaba de manera altanera e intimidante

Kazuma contesto un poco molesto

Kazuma: claro! Mi familia era cristiana y yo también así que me gustaría ir a pedir por sus almas si no te importa.

Rías se dio cuenta de su error al Preguntar , y pidió disculpas por su actitud altanera.

Por su parte Kazuma se limitó a seguir su camino hacia la iglesia.

Una vez que se retiró Koneko se hacerco a rías.

Koneko: rías senpai no tuvo nada de tacto al preguntarle a donde se dirigía, ahora parece que no le caemos bien.

Rías: lo sé y me siento mal por eso, pensé que era algún ángel caído y por eso actúe de esa forma.

Koneko: pero ahora nos costará más acércanos a el.

Rías: lo sé pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Será mejor irnos no podemos acercarnos al lugar que va .

Decía mientras se retiraban del sitio en un círculo mágico, lo que no notaron fue que detrás de los árboles se encontraba Kazuma escuchando su conversación.

Kazuma: esta idiota cree que puede manipular alas personas como quiera , solo espera un poco más rías gremory solo debo obtener el mata vampiros y podré revelarme sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Pensaba Kazuma mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la iglesia.

En el camino vio a una monja teniendo problemas con su maleta en las escaleras del puente de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio Kazuma sin pensarlo se lanzó para atrapar ala chica , una vez que la atrapó la abrazo cubriendo la cabeza de esta con su mano mientras caían por la escaleras.

Cuando terminaron de caer rápidamente volteo Asia la monja para ver que se encontrará bien.

La monja perdió su vuelo lo que permitía ver su cara perfectamente era una joven de no más de 16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente.

Kazuma: estás bien! No te lastimaste!

¿?: no me lastime gracias a ti pero tú estás bien la caída fue muy aparatosa!

Decía la chica mirando que el lugar de donde cayeron era muy alto

Kazuma no te preocupes estoy bien.

Kazuma se rascaba la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa, pero de repente la sangre comenzó a fluir de su frente.

Kazuma: vaya así que si me lastime.

La chica se levantó rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza de Kazuma, mientras una luz brillante de color verde salía de estas sanando las heridas de Kazuma rápidamente.

Kazuma: guau! Eso fue sorprendente!

¿?: No te da miedo?

Kazuma: por que debería, me sanaste y fue muy entretenido ver esa luz.

Pero que modales son los míos permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Kazuma, Kazuma hiodou

La chica un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que no se asustara procedió a decir su nombre.

¿?: Mucho gusto , mi nombre es Asia Argento.

Kazuma: y dime Asia que haces en esta ciudad por lo que veo no eres de por aquí?

Asia: fui trasladada ala iglesia que hay en esta ciudad pero me perdí y ahora no se adonde ir.

Kazuma: que curioso yo en este momento voy hacia allá!

Decía Kazuma mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Asia: que suerte me permites acompañarte .

Kazuma: claro! vamos señorita yo la guío.

Ambos emprendieron camino para la iglesia en el camino Asia platico con Kazuma sobre su pasado y porque la trasladaron a esa iglesia por alguna razón Asia confiaba mucho en Kazuma.

Kazuma al escuchar su historia sintió un poco de tristeza así que antes de llegar ala iglesia la llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para que olvidará sus problemas.

Ya muy en la tarde llegaron ala iglesia….

Asia: muchas gracias por este día tan divertido!

Kazuma: ni lo menciones Asia después de todo somos amigos.

Asia: eres el primero

Susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar mientras Kazuma la abrazaba, en ese momento el padre de la iglesia llamaba su atención.

Padre: ejem! Asia quien es el joven

Asia se separaba de Kazuma mientras presentaba sus respetos al padre.

Asia: este… el…. Pues…

Kazuma: mucho gusto padre mi nombre es Kazuma , y soy amigo de Asia . La encontré perdida en la ciudad y me ofrecí a mostrarle la ciudad y traerla ala iglesia.

El padre miro a Kazuma por un instante para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

Padre: muchas gracias joven Kazuma, Asia puede ser un poco distraída por eso me preocupe al ver que aún no llegaba.

Permítame presentarme yo soy el padre Gabriel y soy el encargado de esta humilde iglesia.

Kazuma: una vez más mucho gusto Gabriel me da gusto volverte a ver…..

El padre abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras veía con detenimiento a Kazuma.

Gabriel: Asia hija podrías seguir ala madre que se encuentra al final del pasillo ella te mostrará donde serán tus habitaciones de acuerdo?

Asia: de… acuerdo. Kazuma nos volveremos a ver?

Kazuma: claro que sí Asia prometo a venir a visitarte siempre que pueda.

Asia sonreía mientras caminaba en dirección ala madre , mientras que el padre y Kazuma comenzaban a ir en dirección opuesta.

Siguieron caminando un rato mientras Kazuma se sorprendía ya que el lugar era más amplio de lo que parecía y el lugar tenía ornamentos que le eran muy familiares. De repente se detuvieron enfrente de una gran. Puerta que tenía dibujada una cruz muy conocida para Kazuma.

Kazuma: la hermandad de la luz creí que estaba extinta.

Gabriel: veo que aún retienes trozos de tu vida pasada.

Kazuma: aunque solo es muy poco no tengo recuerdos más allá de forgotten one.

Gabriel: pero me recuerdas y eso fue después de ese suceso.

Kazuma: eso se debe a cuando obtuve estos ojos recupere fragmentos de ese obscuro pasado.

Mostrando sus ojos brillantes y emanando una energía sumamente poderosa. Gabriel se mostraba sorprendido comenzando a hablar.

Gabriel: ahora entiendo bastantes cosas pero dime qué puede hacer este arcangel por ti?

Kazuma: lo sabes muy bien Gabriel , tal vez ya no lleve tu nombre pero sigo creyendo en el creador.

Gabriel: pero él está muerto tu lo mataste!

Kazuma: hasta donde mis recuerdos me llevan me dicen que eso no es así!

Gabriel estaba exaltado pero no podía creer lo que Kazuma acababa de decir.

Gabriel: que acabas de decir!?

Kazuma: Dios está vivo

Gabriel miraba a Kazuma molesto pero no detectaba que mintiera. Después de un rato de silencio este hablo

Gabriel: estás seguro de esto una vez que inicies no podrás detenerte, entendido?

Kazuma miraba a los ojos de gabriel

Kazuma: yo ya he aceptado este destino , sin importar que, sigo siendo su elegido un paladín de la luz.

Gabriel: de acuerdo pero habrá una condición si no lo logras tu alma quedará sellada en este lugar de acuerdo.

Mostrando unos cuadros con gente sufriendo dentro de ellos.

Kazuma: que se supone que son esos?

Gabriel: aquellos que aceptaron la prueba y fallaron, fueron corrompidos por la obscuridad y el castigo es que sus almas no puedan descansar no están muertos pero tampoco vivos.

Kazuma: entiendo el punto acepto!

Gabriel habría una puerta más en el lugar mostrando un cuarto obscuro con una tenue luz iluminando una tumba en el centro.

Kazuma: que es este sitio?

Gabriel: es el lugar de tu prueba toma lo que crees que te pertenece en ese momento comenzará la prueba.

Cerrando la puerta y dejando solo a Kazuma. Por su parte Kazuma comenzó a caminar por el sitio notando que el cuarto era amplio y tenía una forma circular en sus pies el piso estaba tapizado de un color rojizo mientras que se podía ver que las paredes eran de piedras y algo viejas. Acercándose ala tumba noto que está tenía una gran cruz de piedra y en el centro estaba incrustado el mata vampiros este tenía forma de cruz aunque la punta superior parecía afilada.

Kazuma: bien aquí debe ser , Rinaldo préstame tu creación una vez mas.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y tomó el mata vampiros una vez en sus manos miro un momento y comenzó a agitarlo notando que funcionaba como un látigo, en ese momento recuerdos de como usaba el mata vampiros invadieron su mente de manera abrupta haciendo que callera de rodillas al suelo agarrando su cabeza.

Kazuma: con que así funciona esto servirá.

Guardaba el mata vampiros comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando escucho una voz…

¿?: Así que al fin has venido.

Kazuma volteaba hacia todos lados pero no podía ver nada ya que una absoluta obscuridad inundaba el lugar.

¿?: No tengas miedo , esa sensación es la que te vuelve débil, y tú no eres débil verdad.

Kazuma: quien está allí muéstrate.

¿?: Porque la prisa aún tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar.

Kazuma sentía que había una presencia muy cerca de el a pesar de no ver nada. De repente su cuerpo se movió solo esquivando un haz de luz naranja mientras la habitación se iluminaba.

¿?: Veo que tienes buenos reflejos

Kazuma no decía nada mientras veía que el lugar había cambiado, se podía ver un amplio lugar lleno de pilares alrededor del lugar ,al fondo se podía ver un trono enorme arreglado con figuras de dragón y una alfombra roja que iba desde el trono hasta el gran portón rojo que había detrás de Kazuma.

¿?: Llegas en excelente momento ya se me habían terminado la bebida y deseaba un poco de sangre fresca.

Kazuma: veo que tú no cambias Gabriel.

¿?:no me llames con ese patético nombre! Yo soy Drácula!

Kazuma se acercaba mientras aplaudía

Kazuma: bravo, bravo, bravo! Tu qué fuiste elegido como paladín de la luz , tu qué renegaste y te revelaste al creador y tú! Que te sacrificarse por la humanidad que tanto dañaste te atreves a pararte ante mi diciendo que eres Drácula. No mi amigo ese nombre ya no te queda sabes muy bien porque tuviste que pasar todo ese sufrimiento y lo entiendes mejor que yo.

Drácula: tal vez todo lo que dices es cierto pero al final que obtuve! Nada absolutamente nada y lo único que le pedí la única cosa que quería esta poder estar con María con mi María. Por eso mismo cuando tuve la oportunidad me vengue de ese maldito.

Kazuma : no me digas que tú!

Drácula: eres rápido así es yo hice creer a todos que está muerto , Vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

Kazuma: como la pudiste hacer!

Drácula: fue muy fácil en la última batalla de las facciones yo estaba allí observando la pelea entre los líderes de las facciones, cuando se estaban dando el último ataque cada uno de ellos tu dios Iba a ser el vencedor, pero nunca se percataron de mi ataque le incruste un fragmento del vampire killer y este comenzó a absorber sus poderes a tal punto de inducir un sueño parecido ala muerte, todos creyeron que estaba muerto y yo di por acabada mi venganza pero no conté que el se había percatado de mi ataque y antes de que me diera cuenta me dio mi castigo Morí pero no fui al cielo ni al infierno fui reencarnado en ti obligado a vivir en cada una de las vidas eternamente.

Kazuma: pero no contabas con que pudiera ver parte de tus memorias verdad.

Drácula: eso me ayudó bastante ya que sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí tratando de controlar mi poder, pero lo que no te dijeron es que si yo gano yo obtengo el control verdad.

Kazuma entendía las palabras de Gabriel en ese momento y porque señaló los cuadros.

Kazuma: ya veo no tienes intención de cooperar.

Drácula: yo cooperar con la salvación del mundo jajajaja eso fue gracioso. Ya lo salve dos veces y no obtuve nada ahora me cobraré con intereses lo que me corresponde.

Terminaba de hablar Drácula mientras atacaba a Kazuma con un látigo anaranjado echo de energía obscura Kazuma lo evadía con facilidad mientras a su vez lo atacaba con el mata vampiros, ambos látigos se entrelazaban mientras Kazuma comenzaba a hablar.

Kazuma: enserió aún no entiendes por qué tuviste tanto sufrimiento, aún no entiendes por qué tu destino fue así? Se supone que eres un ser racional piensa un momento lo que has vivido y lo entenderás!

Drácula: ja ya no importa nada! Me vengarse una vez mas cuando obtenga tu cuerpo ya nada me detendrá!

Kazuma: eres un idiota! Bien así lo quieres pues bailemos!

Drácula jalo su poder hacia el , atrayendo a Kazuma directamente a el, golpeándolo en la cara y destruyendo una columna , Kazuma se levantó rápidamente devolviendo el golpe y destruyendo otra columna detrás de Drácula ,mientras Kazuma invoca a su espada al vez que Drácula sacaba la suya está tenía un color azul brillante emanando una aura fría , ambos empezaron a intercambiar estocadas pero rápidamente Drácula tomo el control de la batalla demostrando una mayor habilidad con la espada, Kazuma se podía defender de los ataques a duras penas. De un momento a otro cortadas alrededor del cuerpo de Kazuma empezaron a surgir y la sangre fresca comenzó a manchar el lugar, Kazuma seguía defendiendo ,pero Drácula notando que la energía de Kazuma se empezaba a debilitar propinó un rodillazo en el estómago de Kazuma este se doblo del dolor, pero no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando un golpe en la cara fue recibido saliendo disparado contra la pared del lugar.

Drácula: que pasa eso es todo? No se supone que me enseñarás mi lugar?

Decía Drácula de manera burlona.

Kazuma: veo que tienes buena memoria! Jajaja bien es hora del…..

No termino la frase ya que empezó a escupir sangre, tratando de ponerse de pie noto que una sustancia obscura cubría sus ojos y no le permitía ver.

Kazuma: que has hecho!?

Drácula: jajajaja te agrada mi regalo se llama deep eyes lo que hace esa sustancia es adherirse a los párpados y provocando una ceguera temporal.

Kazuma: así que tanto miedo tienes?

Drácula: miedo yo? No niño no te sientas tan importante solo vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

Kazuma:claaarooo! Lo que digas.

Drácula se mostraba confundido a pesar de que le había arrebatado la vista y haber recibido un gran daño Kazuma se mostraba muy confiado, contempló como levantaba las manos en pose de pelea lo cual lo confundió aún más pero sin perder el tiempo se abalanzó sobre el para dar el golpe final, cuando estaba apunto de apuñalarlo con su espada está se desvaneció para sorpresa de Drácula , mientras que Kazuma empezó con una combinación de golpes característicos de las artes marciales japonesas mientras que provocaba un gran daño a Drácula quien salió disparado hacia su trono destruyendo este.

Drácula: que rayos acaba de suceder, tú deberías de estar muerto! decía mientras se ponía su mano en el pecho sintiendo gran dolor y escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre

Kazuma: no eres el único que tiene trucos!

Drácula veía que el brazo de Kazuma brillaba de un tenue color verde.

Drácula: poderes de curación!

Kazuma: así es cortesía de una amiga que conocí hoy!(aunque gastan demasiada energía)

Drácula dio un gran grito mientras en sus brazos aparecían unos guantes emanando una energía de caos total. por su parte Kazuma volvía a tomar posición de combate mientras sentía la presencia de Drácula acercándose rápidamente. Ambos comenzaron a repartir puñetazos sin parar mientras la sangre llenaba el lugar y el sonido hueco de los puños chocando con la carne y así continuaron hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo, días ,meses tal vez años, no sabían durante cuánto tiempo habían intercambiado golpes querían seguir intercambiando golpes pero la resistencia se había ido, y ambos sabían que no podían alargar mas la batalla, por parte de Kazuma tenía todo el cuerpo hinchado ya no tenía casi nada de magia debido a que tuvo que usarla a lo largo de la pelea para curarse de heridas mortales que le había hecho Drácula además de que aún no podía ver nada, por parte de Drácula tenía varias costillas rotas la mandíbula desecha y un brazo fisurado el tampoco podía regenerarse más debido ala falta de sangre y no podía consumir la de Kazuma ya que estaban en un plano astral eso significaba que la sangre no era real solo era una interpretación de sus mentes , tenía mucha magia aún, pero ya no tenía fuerza para usar la magia ni para darle forma.

Kazuma: a ha ha ha( jadeando) todavía quieres seguir con esto?

Drácula: claro que sí!

Kazuma: de verdad….. eres… un…. Tonto.

Drácula: ya lo veremos!

Este se abalanzaba sobre Kazuma invocando su espada de vacío por su parte Kazuma tomaba el Mata vampiros con fuerza esperando el momento preciso de atacar, ambos atacaron al mismo y una gran luz blanca iluminó el lugar mientras ambos gritaban al unísono ….

 **Mundo real habitación de pruebas.**

Gabriel vigilaba la puerta de la prueba mirando a Kazuma como estaba estático con el brazo levantado tomando el mata vampiros, había notado que en los dos días que había estado vigilando Kazuma había reflejado heridas que sanaban por si solas cortes y golpes , pero estos dejaron de sanar de un momento a otro y el chico se mostraba bastante maltratado.

Mientras lo veía se escuchaba como alguien entraba ala habitación.

Gabriel: veo que hoy también viniste, de verdad te preocupas demasiado por el.

Se veía a una monja rubia muy conocida terminando de entrar y dando una reverencia al padre.

Asia: el es mi amigo claro que estoy preocupada por el!

Gabriel recordaba la conversación que tuvo con ella…

 **Flashback.**

Gabriel había dejado la habitación ya que tenía trabajo que hacer y tenía que repartirlo a sus ayudantes para poder cuidar a Kazuma todo el tiempo además que no le tomaría más de una hora. Cuando estaba de regreso noto que la habitación estaba abierta rápidamente entro para encontrar a Asia poniendo el lugar patas arriba.

Gabriel: Asia que estás haciendo!?

Asia se detuvo hacer adornos al padre de manera rápida.

Asía: padre que bueno que está aquí! No sé cómo Kazuma entro a esa habitación! Pero tenemos que sacarlo de allí es muy peligroso se que no entro a propósito pero ya tomo el mata vampiros y puede salir herido!, Por favor abra la puerta le prometo que no se repetirá por favor! De seguro estaba conociendo y luego….

Asia se desgastaba de disculpas y excusas para que Gabriel abriera la puerta del mata vampiros, hasta que Gabriel puso su mano en la cabeza de Asia y está dejo de hablar mientras veía una sonrisa en el rostro del padre mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Gabriel: eres muy buena amiga! Siempre te preocupas por las personas pero con aquellas que muestran su amistad darías la vida sin pensarlo, pero tu amigo entro por su propia decisión a este lugar.

Asia: no puede ser posible , como pudo permitirlo su eminencia!

Gabriel: tu amigo no es tan débil como crees.

Asia: sé que es resistente pero no es tan fuerte como para controlar esa energía, todos aquellos que lo han intentado han Sido consumidos por esa fuerza y mueren al instante.

Gabriel: como sabes eso?

Asia: anteriormente yo estaba en la iglesia que protegía esa reliquia muchos intentaron controlarla pero todos morían después de un rato como si les succionará la vida, yo no quiero que Kazuma tenga ese destino.

Asia se tiraba al suelo llorando mientras Gabriel la levantaba y abrazaba.

Gabriel: de verdad tu alma es muy pura apenas lo conoces y ya confías en el , a tal grado de pedir por su vida. Pero como te dije esto ya no se puede detener el decidió iniciar esto y lo tiene que terminar.

Asia: pero porqué!?

Gabriel: por qué el es la reencarnación del antiguo portador del mata vampiros.

Asia abría los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Asia: eso no puede ser! El es tan bueno y gentil no puede ser aquel ser tan obscuro.

Gabriel: en efecto el no es ese, pero su alma es la misma ahora mismo se encuentra en una batalla con su anterior ser tratando de vencerlo para obtener el control de su antiguo poder.

Asia: yo yo creo en el….. sé que lo lograra.

En ese momento se escuchó como un gran golpe salía de la habitación donde estaba Kazuma, ambos fueron corriendo a ver que había sucedido notando como Kazuma estaba cubierto de cortadas y golpes.

Asia: por favor abra abra! Déjeme entrar y curarlo!

Gabriel: eso es imposible Asia, una vez adentro está puerta no se abrirá hasta que haya concluido la prueba, además tú ya lo ayudaste mira.

Asia volteaba hacia Kazuma viendo como una luz verde muy conocida curaba todas sus heridas.

Asia: eso es…..

Gabriel: así es tu poder sanador

Asia: pero como?!

Gabriel: una de las habilidades de Kazuma es el copiar cualquier técnica que vea no importa lo poderosa , débil, difícil. El la podrá copiar sin ningún problema, solo que hay un problema y es que el usar técnicas copiadas hasta una enorme cantidad de energía espero que tenga la suficiente para seguir usando tu habilidad.

Asia: yo yo….. confiaré en Kazuma! Tengo miedo pero sé que lo lograra y rezaré por el hasta que vuelva de esa batalla!

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde ese día Asia ha venido y se a puesto a rezar en el mismo lugar, a que aquella persona que le ofreció su amistad sin ningún tipo de condición regrese sano y salvó.

Mientras pensaba en eso la habitación se comenzó a llenar de un resplandor blanco proveniente del lugar donde estaba Kazuma.

 **Subconsciente de Kazuma**

Vemos que la luz blanca se a disipadoen el centro se encuentran Kazuma y Drácula frente a frente, ambos voltean a ver hacia abajo mientras Drácula comenzó a retirarse del lugar caminando hacia los restos de su trono mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Drácula: eres increíble soportarse mi poder y mi furia pero al final…..

Se sentaba en su trono mientras señalaba el abdomen de Kazuma

Drácula: morirás….

Kazuma caía de rodillas observando la espada de vacío como atravesaba su abdomen a su ves comenzaba a escupir sangre.

Kazuma: tal….talvez tengas razón….. gurp! Pe….pero….. ha ha! Tú no estás tampoco bien…..

Decía mientras señalaba el corazón de Drácula. Este noto como el mata vampiros estaba incrustado mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

Drácula: yo yo! Acepto mi destino si he de morir te daré desesperación!

Drácula se convertía en una flama roja que se dirigió hacia Kazuma entrando a su cuerpo Kazuma no comprendía que había sucedido retirándose la espada del abdomen, tratando de usar el resto de su magia para curarse , cuando de repente Miles de imágenes de su vida pasada comenzaron a llenar su mente, también recuerdos de su presente comenzaron a surgir esto era muy doloroso para Kazuma quien cerraba los ojos y tomaba su cabeza mientras gritaba.

Kazuma: hoooooooo! De…tenteeeeeee!graaaaaaaaa!

Todos esos recuerdos seguían entrando en su cabeza hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvieron Kazuma abría los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad después de un rato noto que ya no estaba en las habitaciones de Drácula. Observo con mas detenimiento el lugar hasta que para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que era su cuarto.

No podía creer que todo había terminado se levantó del suelo y cuando trato de dar un paso tropezó con algo cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta que se tropezó con un cuerpo al verlo con mas detenimiento sintió que la sangre se Helo ya que era él quien estaba en el suelo.

Drácula: sorprendido!? no deberías!

Kazuma: que has hecho!?

Drácula: no te preocupes no estás muerto, simplemente te estoy mostrando el pasado que quisiste olvidar!

Kazuma reconoció el momento ya que se empezó a incorporar esa persona que estaba en el suelo.

Kazuma: este momento fue….

Drácula: así es fue cuando obtuviste los MUGEN EYES!

De repente Kazuma vio como su hermana entro al cuarto.

María: hermano estás listo es hora de ir ala escuela.

Preguntaba la joven mientras Kazuma creaba una espada de energía obscura.

María: hermano?

Fue lo último que dijo , cayendo en el suelo con un corte que Iba desde el hombro hasta la parte baja del abdomen provocándole una muerte instantánea.

Kazuma: no. No. No. No. Estás mintiendo solo es eso una mentira!

Drácula: eso crees! Por que no le preguntas a tu amiguito que nos está viendo si esto es mentira!

Kazuma vio hacia una esquina como aparecía Zero , mostrando un rostro serio mientras observaba la escena.

Kazuma: Zero verdad que stock es solo una prueba más, yo nunca haría daño a mi hermana! Solo dime qué no es cierto y yo te creeré!

Zero observaba a Kazuma mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Zero: todo lo que dice Drácula es verdad!

Kazuma que perplejo mientras Zero señalaba hacia enfrente .

Esta vez se mostraba el comedor donde estaban sus padres , el recuerdo mostraba a su madre cocinando el desayuno mientras su padre veía las noticias en el televisor. Mientras Kazuma se acercaba a su madre cubierto con la sangre de su hermana y apuntando su espada hacia la espalda de su madre.

Kazuma: detente! Ya ya no mas!

Drácula: quieres mi poder este es el precio!

Terminaba de hablar Drácula cuando en el recuerdo se ve a Kazuma atravesando a su madre por el vientre con la espada y comenzando levantarla mientras su padre veía la escena estupefacto.

¿?: Kyoko no!

Kyoko: corre!, huye de aquí hagura.

Hagura: Kazuma que has hecho!?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que su cabeza rodará por el piso. Acto seguido Kazuma comenzaba a reír mientras su madre agonizando veía la mirada de su hijo, cortando el recuerdo.

Drácula: bien eso es lo que necesitabas saber!

Zero: no eso no es todo!

Drácula: ¿?

Zero señalaba atrás de Drácula viendo que el recuerdo continuaba.

Drácula: no no no ,esto no debe de pasar ,yo estoy controlando este plano ahora

Zero: eso quisieras no?, Pero ya no mas al entrar al cuerpo de Kazuma aceptaste ser uno con el y ahora que ya se han vuelto uno solo tú conciencia sale sobrando.

Drácula veía como su cuerpo desaparecía totalmente, mientras veía a Zero a los ojos.

Drácula: mi trabajo está hecho, ahora el será engullido por la obscuridad y continuará con mi venganza, jajajajajajaja jajaja

Zero solo sentía tristeza por aquel ser que nunca obtuvo su redención mientras regresaba con Kazuma.

Mientras tanto con Kazuma comenzaba a ver la escena donde su madre lo miraba a los ojos.

Kyoko: tú no eres mi hijo!

Kazuma: claro que sí madre no me vez , simplemente deje salir al yo verdadero.

Kyoko: no, conozco al hijo que crie , y tú no le llegas ni a los talones.

Kazuma: ya veo tú no eres fácil de engañar, pero no importa igual vas a morir, así que te daré un premio, te diré mi nombre mientras termino el trabajo.

Terminaba de decir mientras se ponía a un lado de Kyoko, ya que esta se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo, apuntando su espada ala espalda.

Kazuma: mi nombre es caos!

Kyoko: ¿?

Caos: mi…..no…mbre…es…..ca…..os.

Con cada palabra que decía apuñalaba a Kyoko por la espalda hasta que está cerró los ojos.

Caos: al fin murió, bien solo queda deshacerme de este cuerpo y no habrá nada que me detenga.

¿? Eso crees

Caos volteaba hacia atrás cuando una fuerza lo hizo dejar el cuerpo, estando confundido trato de atacar al que hasta hace un momento era su cuerpo viendo que su ataque era detenido con un solo dedo.

Caos: quien eres?

¿? Qué pasa tanto tiempo peleando y ya me olvidaste!?

Caos: no! Tú no!

¿? Así es viejo amigo! Soy yo Zero.

Caos: tengo que darme prisa.

Caos dejaba el lugar mientras Zero caminaba hacia el cuerpo de Kyoko, tomándola entre sus brazos y empezando a llorar, hasta que sintió una mano en su mejilla.

Kyoko: tú tampoco eres mi hijo pero por que lloras?

Zero: siempre llego tarde.

Kyoko: mi hijo está bien?

Zero: el está bien el y yo somos uno solo aunque me tomo mucho tiempo despertar.

Kyoko: desearía hablar con el.

Zero: eso lo puedo arreglar.

Kazuma seguía viendo el recuerdo mientras lágrimas corrían por mejillas, tirándose al piso y llorando viendo el mismo, cuando de repente, sintió una mano en su cabeza este volteo sin creer que estaba viendo….

Kyoko: por que lloras?

Kazuma: yo yo… los mate!

Kyoko: sabes que eso no fue así!

Kazuma: talvez no fue conscientemente, pero pero , estás manos terminaron con sus vidas!

Kyoko veía como empezaba a perder la cordura Kazuma, tomo una bocanada de aire y soltó una bofetada a Kazuma.

Kyoko: ya estás centrado!

Kazuma se mostraba sorprendido.

Kyoko: no te puedes castigar así , tú no lo hiciste! Eres mi hijo y cuando tu madre te dice que no lo hiciste puedes tomarlo como una verdad!

Kazuma: pero yo.

Kyoko: no hay pero que valga, crees que si tú nos hubieras matado estaríamos aquí!

Kazuma veía detrás de su madre y estaban su hermana y su padre.

Kazuma: yo yo , gracias!

Kyoko:?

Kazuma abrazaba a su madre

Kazuma: gracias por ser siempre así y apoyarme cuando lo necesite.

Kyoko: sigue adelante hijo , nosotros te estaremos observando y rezando por ti

Kazuma: así lo haré madre, ya no veré hacia atrás solo seguiré hacia enfrente, pero jamás los olvidaré los llevaré en mi corazón.

Kyoko se quitaba un collar que llevaba con el símbolo de Yin Yang.

Kyoko: este collar a pasado de generación en generación siempre lo lleva el hijo o hija que se case primero, ahora es tuyo.

Kazuma tomaba el collar y se lo ponía. Kyoko veía a Kazuma recordando todo lo que vivió con el.

Kyoko: bien me tengo que ir.

Kazuma: lo sé

Kyoko tomaba la mano de Kazuma levantando del suelo, caminando hacia donde estaban su hermana y su padre una vez juntos todos se abrazaron mientras desaparecían poco.

Kyoko: sé feliz Kazuma yo Velare por ti!

Hagura: se fuerte Kazuma!

Maria: fue divertido ser tu hermana!

Todos: nos vemos!

Maria: aunque espero que no sea pronto!

Una luz blanca inundo el lugar , mientras Kazuma solo pensaba

Gracias por todo!

 **Habitación de pruebas.**

Vemos a Kazuma que retira el mata vampiros de la lápida que lo contenía, al mismo tiempo que cae al suelo con graves entidad en todo el cuerpo incluso tenía la espada de vacío aún incrustada en su abdomen.

Asia sale corriendo viendo el estado de Kazuma y tratando de curarlo de inmediato pero Gabriel la detuvo.

Asia: por que me detiene puede morir!?

Gabriel: lo sé pero esa espada también lo puede matar si no la retiramos, presta atención en cuanto la retire comienza a curar.

Asia asentía con la cabeza mientras Gabriel retiraba la espada con muchos esfuerzos, en cuanto la retiró Asia comenzó con la curación, sin notar que la espada había dañando las manos de Gabriel.

Gabriel pensamientos: así que esa es la espada de vacío es cierto que si no eres su portador causa un gran daño.

Miraba su mano que estaba quemada por el frío que emanaba la espada, volteó a ver a Kazuma quien reaccionaba poco a poco.

Kazuma: te….. tené…tenemos que salir de aquí!

Gabriel: a que te refieres?

Kazuma: al liberar mi poder ,lo hice de una manera muy brusca y se sintió por todos lados ahora mismo puedo sentir un gran ejército de ángeles caídos en caminó.

Gabriel se concentró un momento mientras trataba de sentir esas presencias notando que no estaban tan lejos del lugar y tardarían como 30 minutos en llegar, con un círculo mágico comenzó a dar ordenes.

Gabriel: a todos los Ángeles en guardia se ordena la evacuación del lugar repito a todos los Ángeles en guardia se ordena la evacuación del lugar desalojen a todos los civiles e información del lugar, se procederá a purificar la zona en 25 Minutos a partir de este momento.

Asia había terminado de curar a Kazuma , este se incorporaba mientras veía a Gabriel moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

Asia: como purificarse este lugar

Kazuma: es una forma elegante de decir evaporizar este lugar.

Asia: ¿Por qué? destruir la casa de nuestro padre!

Kazuma: por que nadie debe saber que la orden de la luz sigue existiendo.

Asia: no puede ser!

Kazuma tomaba a Asia mientras la abrazaba.

Kazuma: gracias por la ayuda pero debes de irte, y si ya se lo que piensas no te preocupes nos veremos pronto.

Asia: pero por que no bienes con nosotros?

Kazuma: yo debo quedarme, debo hacer una cosa y solo puedo hacerla solo.

Asia: de qué hablas? Casi mueres allí dentro! Tienes que escapar aún estás débil y puedes morir si te atacan en este momento! Por favor, huye con nosotros

El chico veía a Asia llorar mientras le rogaba que huyeron, pero para despertar su poder latente él sabía que debía quedarse.

Kazuma: Asia lo siento.

Decía para mirar a Asia a los ojos mientras está perdía el conocimiento. Ella era sostenida por Kazuma , mientras esté la entregaba a Gabriel.

Gabriel: no crees que exageraste un poco?

Kazuma: no podía perder más tiempo , además de que necesitó que la cuides ya que si la encuentran aquí los Ángeles caídos es probable que quieran obtener su poder.

Gabriel: entiendo pero no podré cuidarla mucho tiempo.

Kazuma: no te preocupes llevarla a esta dirección allí mi otro yo te estará esperando, apartir de ahora yo me haré cargo de ella.

Kazuma extendía la mano mientras entregaba un papel, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Gabriel: por qué haces esto?

Kazuma: mmmmm me recuerda a mi pequeña hermana.

Gabriel: solo es eso?

Kazuma guardo silencio y salió de la habitación dejando solo a Gabriel. Este a su vez abrió un portal apareciendo enfrente de la casa d Kazuma, viendo como una persona estaba parada en la entrada.

 **Iglesia de la orden de la luz**

Kazuma abría las puertas de la entrada principal viendo como algunos Ángeles caídos, ya habían logrado entrar al lugar, aunque ya no había nadie y el lugar ya estaba vacío.

Kazuma creo me quedan 10 minutos bien ese tiempo será suficiente.

Comenzando a caminar viendo como la barrera que cubría el lugar caía en pedazos y lo que parecían ser los comandantes se ponían delante de sus tropas.

Kazuma: así que solo tres….

 **Continuara…...**

"y bien me costó un poco pero termine este capítulo, lamento la demora pero ya está aquí , les agradecería sus comentarios y opiniones así me ayudarán a mejorar, y bien hasta la otra"


	3. Capitulo 2 sangre

Capítulo 2. Sangre…

Vemos a Kazuma parado enfrente de todo el ejército de caídos mientras tres Ángeles caídos se ponen delante de él.

¿?: Y tú quién eres?

Kazuma: es de mal gusto preguntar el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero

¿?: Ya veo de acuerdo, mi nombre es Calawana

Esta poseía unas alas negras que destacaban por su color azabache. Era una mujer alta con unos voluptuosos pechos y una figura delgada. Tenía el pelo largo con un color similar al azul marino, sobreponiéndosele en el ojo derecho y ocultando el color de sus marrones ojos. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina abierta de un color Violeta oscuro, con el cuello de las solapas abierto, una Minifalda oscura que hacía juego con los zapatos de tacón alto negros. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

Kazuma solo se quedo mirando a los otros dos mientras comenzaban a hablar.

¿?: Mi nombre es Dohnaseek.

Este era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro corto y ojos azul oscuro.

Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina gris claro sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un saco a juego, pantalones y zapatos negros, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero de fieltro negro .

¿?:mi nombre es Mittelt.

era una chica con el pelo rubio peinado en coletas y ojos azules.

Llevaba un atuendo gótico de Lolita , que consistía en un vestido negro de Lolita con volantes blancos, un gran lazo negro en el frente y una joya verde incrustada en el cuello, calcetines blancos hasta el muslo y zapatos negros. Ella también llevaba un gran lazo negro en la parte superior de su cabello.

Terminaron de hablar mientras Kazuma comenzaba a presentarse.

Kazuma: mi nombre es Kazuma hiodou, y díganme que los a traído aquí?

Calawana: se nos a enviado a recuperar a cierta monja y averiguar la procedencia de esta iglesia…..

Pensamientos Kazuma: así que vinieron por Asia , estos bastardos!

Calawana: exijo que entreguen a la monja con la sacred gear de curación!

Kazuma: y si me niego. ( preguntaba de manera tranquila)

Calawana: serás asesinado por el caballero aquí presente.

Apuntado su dedo a Dohnaseek.

Kazuma: ya veo que has tomado tu decisión, pero…..

Desaparecía de la vista de los tres Ángeles caídos, para luego escuchar un grito de dolor.

Kazuma: no están en condición de enfrentarme.

Volteaba las dos ángeles caídas, viendo como Dohnaseek está siendo mordido del cuello.

Dohnaseek: gurp! Suéltame maldito!

Decía mientras golpeaba a Kazuma para que lo soltara, notando que sus fuerzas lo comenzaban a abandonar.

De un momento a otro el horror en los rostros de Mittelt y Calawana se podía apreciar al ver que Dohnaseek se convertía en algo parecido a una momia, mientras Kazuma levantaba el cuerpo y lo arrojaba hacia las Ángeles.

Kazuma: esto fue una advertencia váyanse y no vuelvan si no quieren terminar igual, solo les daré está oportunidad, si deciden pelear no me contendré y todos terminarán igual!

Mittelt: ja! Crees que eso nos detendrá Dohnaseek era un idiota sin remedio.

Calawana: así es ya verás que no tienes oportunidad contra nosotras y nuestro ejército.

Kazuma: no digan que no se los advertí!(susurraba)

De un momento a otro Kazuma se tomaba del cuello, comenzando a gritar y teniendo espasmos.

Pensamientos Kazuma: que me sucede? Siento unas ansias increíbles de beber sangre , debo controlarme aunque… no…..puedo!...m-a-l-d-i-c-i-o-n…

Mittelt y Calawana no entendían que sucedía con Kazuma , pero no perdieron tiempo aprovecharon para iniciar el ataque, mientras esté seguía en el suelo,

El ejército de estas comenzaron a lanzar lanzas de luz hacia el lugar mientras Mittelt y Calawana creaban en conjunto una lanza gigante de alrededor de unos veintetros de altura, lanzando la contra Kazuma.

Estas comenzaron a reír ya que creían que habían acabado con Kazuma.

Mittelt: jajajajajajaja! Eso era todo ridículo!

Calawana: un desperdicio era un chico bastante atractivo "decía de manera seria"

Los soldados comenzaban a festejar hasta que de un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar gritos de la parte de atrás de sus filas, mientras una barrera negra cubria el lugar.

Soldado: alejate de mi! Aggghh!

Sodado 2: no porfavor tengo familia! Guagh!

Mittelt y calawana se acercaron rápidamente al lugar, solo para quedar horrorizadas , mientras veían como sus soldados caían en la garras de Kazuma y este sin ningún tipo de remordimiento los descuartizaba bebiendo su sangre en el proceso, aunque está cayera en el piso , dando la impresión de ser un animal salvaje sediento de sangre fresca.

A su vez los soldados que trataban de escapar golpeaban la barrera tratando de romperla, pero sin obtener resultado, algunos que trataron de tocarla pero tuvieron la mala fortuna de que está barrera absorbiera su energía vital dejándolos como momias.

De repente solo se podía escuchar los gritos desenfrenados de Kazuma:

Kazuma: MAS! MAAAAAAAAAASSS! GROWWWWWWWW!

Mittelt: eres un monstruo!

Calawana: no podemos ganarle!

¿?: Así es no tenían oportunidad desde un inicio.

Ambas angeles caído volteaba atrás de ellas, mientras veían a una persona con una armadura roja.

Calawana: quien eres!?

¿?: Mi nombre es Zero y estoy a cargo de ese niño.

Las dos mujeres estaban sorprendidas por su contestación pero estaban más sorprendidas por el hecho de que aquel sujeto estuviera volando sin la necesidad de unas alas.

Mittelt: que tú estás a cargo de ese monstruo,, jajajajajajaja.

Calawana: debes de estar bromeando ni siquiera nuestro ejército de 1500 Ángeles caídos. Pudieron con el que te hace creer que tú si!?

Zero: dejaré que mis acciones hablen.

Decía mientras se ponía de frente a Kazuma, una vez quieto miro el estado de Kazuma , notando que había perdido totalmente la conciencia.

Pensamientos Zero: me debes una grande idiota.

Kazuma solo grito mientras se abalanzaba contra Zero , este ágilmente esquivo el ataque mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Kazuma.

Zero: sellado de sangre tipo caos activado!

En ese momento unos rayos rojos salían del cuerpo de Kazuma, mientras esté gritaba de dolor hasta que de un momento a otro cayó desmayado, Zero se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente tomándolo de la gabardina roja que llevaba y poniéndolo en su hombro como si un costal de papas se tratara.

Mittelt: estamos a salvó!

Calawana: ese tipo de verdad es fuerte, con un simple movimiento venció a aquel monstruo. Decía para sí misma

Zero volteaba mientras ponía una cara de confusión.

Zero: salvadas?

Mittelt: si ahora que derrotas te a ese monstruo podremos irnos….

Zero interrumpía a Mittelt

Zero: lo siento pero no tengo intensión de dejarlas ir.

Calawana: que rayos está diciendo?

Zero: Kazuma les dio la oportunidad de retirarse pero decidieron luchar, ahora ando visto demasiado y no estoy seguro de que guarden silencio, así que adiós.

Zero desaparecía del lugar mientras se escuchaba una cuenta regresiva.

Voz desconocida: autodestrucción en 5,4,3,2…

Calawana y Mittelt, ponían una cara de terror al escuchar esas palabras y viendo como un gran cúmulo de energía comenzaba a desintegrar todo a su paso.

Mientras la desesperación en su tropas restantes se hacia presente, algunos prefirieron tocar la barrera a morir desintegrados por la luz que salía de piso, otros simplemente se hincaron en el suelo mientras rezaban a sus dioses por último Mittelt y Calawana simplemente vieron de frente su final mientras la luz envolvía todo el sitio.

Después de un rato la barrera se disolvió mostrando solo un gran cráter sin ningún tipo de sobreviviente, en el sitio.

Zero estaba volando justo arriba del lugar con Kazuma en su hombro.

Zero: esto no pasará de inadvertido por las facciones tendré que darme prisa y enseñarte a controlar el caos lo antes posible.

Desapareciendo del sitio.

En ese momento varios círculos aparecían en el lugar , saliendo de ellos todo el club de ocultismo , el consejo estudiantil, y sirchzechs con un batallón de guardias acompañándolo.

Sirzechs: investiguen el lugar y busquen cualquier pista sobre lo que sucedió aquí!

Guardias: si señor!

Mientras tanto el club de ocultismo, se había empezado a Movilizar donde se encontraba la iglesia y se podía apreciar los restos de lo que en un momento fue la entrada del lugar.

Rias: es increíble!, el nivel de destrucción de este lugar.

Akeno: es casi como si no quisieran dejar nada.

Koneko se quedo en silencio, sorprendida de ver cómo esa gran iglesia se había convertido en un gran páramo desolado, hasta que un lugar llamo su atención llamando a rías.

Esta se acercó de manera rápida al lugar encontrando lo que parecía un sobreviviente , esta levanto al sobreviviente, pero notando que le faltaban partes de su cuerpo y lo que tenía estaba todo quemado, a su vez que esté no podía hablar correctamente y solo balbuceaba.

Rias: akeno, llama a mi hermano ¡! , Koneko presiona su pecho fuerte debe tener un pulmón colapsado.

Koneko: rías senpai , el no lo lograra!

Rias: puedes decirnos que sucedió!

El soldado solo abrió los ojos muy grandes, y comenzó a hablar.

Soldado: eso, esos ojos rojos….. son horribles, no te acerques!

No termino de hablar que perdió el brillo de sus ojos y muriendo.

Sirzechs: así que ojos rojos!

Este hablaba saliendo de atrás de rias.

Rias: es todo lo que pudo decir…..

Sirzechs: no importa fue suficiente….. así que al fin llegó aquella persona…

Rias: sabes quién hizo esto!

Todos los del clan de rías volteaba a ver al Mahou.

Sirzechs: (suspiro) si rías lo sé…..

Rías: quien podría hacer algo tan horrible.

Sirzechs: tal vez no fue a propósito , pero la única persona que tiene el poder de destruir un batallón elite de ángeles caídos dos es Gabriel Belmont, el original príncipe de las tinieblas.

Rías: pero se supone que murió en la guerra de las facciones!

Sirzechs: no se los detalles pero… debemos tener cuidado.

Rías: por que?

Sirzechs: el odia a los demonios, ya que el venció a lucifer Sama y por su causa el lo perdió todo, además que el es el rey del Inframundo por derecho , ya que el al vencer a lucifer Sama tomo su lugar como rey , eso quiere decir que puede disponer de todo si así lo desea.

Rías: no lo puedo creer!

Sirzechs: (suspiro) bien!, Será mejor que nos retiremos.

Todos: esta bien!

apareciendo un círculo mágico y todos entrando en el, rías estaba apunto de entrar cuando le llamó la atención un pedazo de tela del piso levantandolo y recordando a Kazuma en ese momento ya que era muy parecido ala ropa que llevaba ese día.

Rías: interesante.

Casa de kazuma:.

Se puede apreciar a Asia , dormida en un sillón grande, mientras Gabriel está sentado en un sillón individual, Asia comenzaba a reaccionar y Gabriel se acercaba a ella.

Asia: que sucedió?

Gabriel: tranquila , estás en un lugar seguro.

Asia se estaba relajando hasta que recordó a Kazuma.

Asia: donde está Kazuma?! Esta bien!

Gabriel no pudo contestar la pregunta ya que en ese momento apareció Zero con Kazuma en sus brazos inconsciente.

Asia se levantó del sillón para ir donde estaba Kazuma, siendo detenida por Gabriel tomándola del brazo y meneando su cabeza.

Por su parte, Zero daba un puñetazo a Kazuma en la cara, haciendo que este reaccionará.

Zero: ya estas despierto!?

Kazuma solo miraba el piso…

Zero: crees que esto es un juego?, que simplemente puedes tomar las cosas por tu cuenta y que no habrá repercusiones!?

Kazuma: creí que podría dominarlo solo!

Zero: silencio! No solo no pudiste dominar el modo sangre, si no que también perdiste el control matando a todos en tu camino, una cosa es eliminarlos rápidamente y otra es torturar.

Kazuma: lo siento…

Zero: se que quieres terminar esto rápido pero… debes entender que debes entrenar y desarrollar tus habilidades poco a poco, la prueba esta en que derrotaste a Gabriel usando tu cabeza.

Kazuma: a que te refieres?

Zero: sabías que tu poder no sería suficiente para derrotar a Gabriel así que esperaste hasta el último momento para dar un golpe que acabará con el.

Zero se acerca a Kazuma mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

Zero: (suspiro) no trates de hacer todo en un solo movimiento, la próxima vez podrías dañar a alguien que quieras proteger.

Kazuma: lo se pero creí que podía acercarme mas a mi objetivo.

Zero: debes aprender mas rápido, ya que no estaré siempre contigo.

Mostraba su mano que se volvía transparente, sorprendiendo a Kazuma.

Zero: debes entender que yo solo podré ayudarte un tiempo mas, después te haras cargo tú, por eso es importante que no pierdas la cabeza, ya que la próxima vez podrías dañar a alguien y no estaré para cubrirte.

Kazuma: crei que estarías conmigo siempre!

Zero: esa era la intensión, pero cuando puse ese sello use la mitad de mi poder…..

Mostraba con su dedo índice e el hombro de kazuma.

Kazuma: pero este es el símbolo o que me otorgaste cuando termine el entrenamiento.

Zero: eso es cierto pero sabia que en algún momento activarias el modo sangre y eso podría diría ser peligroso por eso puse un sello pasivo en aquel símbolo, para poder controlarte en caso de algún un problema.

Pero eso conlleva un precio y es el sacrificio de la mitad de mi fuerza vital…

Kazuma: que has dicho….!

Zero: como podrás entender eso significa que no estaré siempre para cuidar tu trasero, a lo mucho podré cubrirte una vez mas, ¿entendido?

Kazuma movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras Zero señalaba atrás de el mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Zero: bien, ahora creo que debes una explicación ala señorita de allí.

Kazuma giraba la cabeza para ver mientras una rubia muy joven lo tomaba y abrazaba fuertemente, este por su parte comenzaba a Hablar.

Kazuma: perdón parece que te preocupe…..

Asia: eres un tonto ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Kazuma: veras…..

Kazuma comenzó a contarle toda su historia y explicando su tarea en ese mundo, mientras Asia escuchaba atentamente.

Por otra parte Gabriel se acercó a Zero comenzando a hablar.

Gabriel: sabes por que? esos dos son tan cercanos.

Zero: enserio? Aun no te das cuenta

Gabriel movía la cabeza en señal de negación

Zero: bueno pues esa chica es la reencarnación de la hermana de Kazuma en este mundo.

Gabriel estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Zero, pero ala vez estaba tranquilo por la respuesta.

Gabriel: me quitas un peso de encima!

Zero: por que lo dices.

Gabriel: creí que también ustedes querían robar los poderes de Asia

Zero: ja enserio nos crees tan malos?

Gabriel: pues…

Zero: de verdad que no nos conoces ni un poco, es verdad que necesitamos de mas poder pero jamás dañaríamos a gente inocente.

Gabriel: lo siento. Solo quería proteger a Asia.

Zero: lo se viejo amigo, pero no tienes que preocuparte, mira…

Gabriel volteaba viendo como Asia estaba riendo junto a Kazuma.

Zero: lo vez no tienes que preocuparte ya que la cuidaremos, incluso si hay que quebrar algunas piernas en el proceso.

Gabriel: de acuerdo te creo, pero y ahora que?

Zero: yo tengo que entrenar a estos dos para que se puedan defender solos, tu tienes tus propios problemas no?

Gabriel: de acuerdo, de momento nos retiraremos de esta ciudad no queremos llamar la atención, además el mundo aun no esta listo para el regreso de la hermandad de la luz.

Si necesitan ayuda ya saben como buscarnos, verdad.

Zero movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras tanto con Kazuma y Asia.

Kazuma: y eso fue lo que paso hasta ahora!

Asia: eso fue increíble, todo eso tuviste que pasar para llegar aquí?

Kazuma : si pero no fue para tanto, ya me acostumbre a…..

No termino de hablar ya que Asia lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Asia: deja de fingir, se que fue duro, le decía con una voz muy suave.

Kazuma : perdón, no fue mi intención.

Mientras comenzaba a llorar en los brazos de Asia.

Paso un rato y Zero y Gabriel se acercaron donde estaban Asia y Kazuma. Viendo que estos estaban platicando sobre las costumbres del lugar.

Gabriel : Asia…

Asia: Padre es hora de irnos?

Gabriel : no hija yo soy quien se va tu te quedaras aquí.

Asia: enserio? puedo quedarme aquí?

Gabriel :claro que si hija, es necesario que empieces a convivir con mas gente y que mejor que dejarte en manos de estos dos caballeros.

Señalando a Zero y a Kazuma mientras estos reían de forma graciosa.

Asia: gracias padre.

Gabriel : a quien debes agradecer es a Kazuma quien decidió tomar tu tutela.

Asia volteaba hacia Kazuma dando una reverencia. En señal de agradecimiento.

Este solo su parte solo volteaba hacia otro lado para que no vieran su cara de vergüenza.

Gabriel : bueno me retiro, prometo venir a visitarte Asia.

Asia: muchas gracias padre.

Gabriel con un gesto de su mano, abría un portal por el cual entro y después de un momento este se cerraba.

Kazuma: desacuerdo hora de que todos vayamos a dormir.

Zero: concuerdo mañana temprano iremos ala dimensión de tus ojos, para entrenar a ti y a Asia antes de que vayan los dos ala escuela.

Asia: escuela?

Zero: claro que si señorita escuela.

Asia se mostraba un poco preocupada, hasta que Kazuma comenzó a hablar.

Kazuma: tranquila, iras ala misma escuela que yo voy. Además tienes que empezar a convivir con mas gente de tu edad.

Asia después de escuchar a Kazuma, se veía más tranquila.

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, Kazuma le mostró su habitación a Asia mientras esta veía maravillada el lugar, su habitación tenía a una cama amplia con cobijas de color rosado, las paredes eran azules y el techo blanco, tenía a un gran closet con ropa de todos los colores y modelos que se pudiera imaginar, al fondo había un escritorio con una computadora y al lado contrario un mueble con televisión y radio, al final de la habitación había una puerta que al abrirla, se podía ver que era un balcón con una vista a toda la ciudad.

Al salir, Asia noto que se encontraban arriba de una montaña con unas largas escaleras que terminaban en la calle principal.

Asia: wow ! Que lugar tan hermoso!

Kazuma: lo se, es la ventaja de estar en un lugar tan alto.

Asia: y aquí viviré?..

Kazuma : solo si tu lo deseas…

Asia: si, si, quiero!

Kazuma veía sorprendido la reacción de Asia, ya que uno de los deseos de su hermana era vivir en lo mas alto de una montaña.

Kazuma: de acuerdo te dejo para que duermas, el baño se encuentra al final del pasillo, si necesitas algo mas mi habitación se encuentra a lado. De acuerdo?

Asia movía la cabeza en señal de entender lo que le acababa de decir Kazuma, Asia se preparaba para dormir cuando de repente, se escucho lo siguiente :

Kazuma: buenas noches Zero, buenas noches Asia!

Zero: buenas noches Kazuma, buenas noches Asia!

Asia no pudo evitar seguirles el Juego.

Asia: buenas noches Kazuma, buenas noches Zero!

Asia se tapa con las cobijas mientras mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad.

La noche transcurrió de forma normal, hasta muy temprano en la mañana.

Patio residencia hiodou. (5 am)

Vemos a Kazuma, con los ojos entre abiertos y bostezando, dando la impresión de que esta muy cansado, a lado de el se encuentra Asia la cual se mostraba nerviosa por no saber como sería el entrenamiento, del que hablaba Zero, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho otro gran bostezo de Kazuma.

Asia: todavía tienes sueño Kazuma?

Kazuma: siiiiiiiiii. (bostezo), es extraño dormí bien, pero me siento muy cansado.

¿? : es normal usaste mas poder del que estas acostumbrado.

Ambos voltearon hacia donde venia la voz, viendo a Zero saliendo de unos arbustos.

Kazuma : pero porque?

Zero: tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado al modo sangre, y esto ejerce una gran carga a tu cuerpo ; por eso es el entrenamiento de hoy, lo que haremos es mejorar la resistencia de tu cuerpo para poder soportar el modo sangre.

Kazuma : no será peligroso?, (recordando a los caídos de consumió).

Zero: no te preocupes, lo tengo todo preparado.

Asia se mostraba confusa, ya que a pesar de ser temprano el entrenamiento del que hablaban parecía que iba a tardar meses, y se suponía que todavía irían ala escuela.

Zero: que sucede Asia.

Asia: pues….. Mmmmm….. Se supone que iremos ala escuela y el entrenamiento parece que será largo.

Zero soltaba una carcajada por el comentario de Asia, mientras tomaba a Kazuma del cuello con el brazo, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Zero: no te preocupes para eso esta Kazuma aquí, los ojos de este niño tienen una dimensión donde el tiempo fluye de una manera diferente, 1 hora en el mundo real equivale a un año en su dimensión de bolsillo.

Kazuma: así es, pero eso gasta mucha energía y no me e recuperado del todo…..

Zero : deja de llorar, no pasa nada, solo activa tu habilidad y notaras la diferencia.

Kazuma hizo caso a Zero activando sus ojos, notando que ya no era difícil mantenerlos activos y que ya no le quitaban energía. A su vez Asia estaba sorprendida por los ojos de Kazuma, ya que estos emanaban un brillo rojo y la pupila cambiaba pareciendo a los ojos de un demonio.

Kazuma :¿Qué sucede Asia?

Asia: esto… pues….

Kazuma: o es cierto!, no me habías visto con mi habilidad activa, no te preocupes no te haré daño se que da un poco de miedo…..

Asia abraza a Kazuma sin previo aviso.

Asia: perdón por haberme sorprendido, pero no es que das miedo simplemente que tus ojos son muy bellos en esa forma, incluso irradias vida.

Kazuma se limito a acariciar la cabeza de Asia mientras comenzaba a hablar…..

Kazuma : no tengas miedo, los entrenamientos pueden ser duros pero es por nuestro bien.

Asia se mostraba confundida.

Kazuma: desgraciadamente no podemos estar en todo momento juntos y es necesario que aprendas a defenderte ante cualquier amenaza.

Por eso te entrenaremos durante 3 meses para que tengas completo dominio sobre tu habilidad, a su vez que yo controlo el modo sangre.

Asia: hare mi mejor esfuerzo!

Mostrando una cara determinada.

Kazuma : me alegro, bien es hora de irnos…..

Los ojos de Kazuma brillaban de un rojo muy intenso mientras parecían que estos absorbían a las tres personas.

Mientras tanto…

Academia kuoh (club de ocultismo)

Vemos a una pelirroja muy conocida rodeada de muchas personas.

Rías: disculpen por hacerlos venir tan temprano pero es urgente el problema a resolver.

En el lugar se pueden ver a koneko y akeno sentadas en los sillones del lugar, también se puede ver a un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez clara vestido con el uniforme de la academia, también a dos personas encapuchadas paradas a un costado de la presidenta.

Lo primero a tratar es el problema con la espada Excalibur….

En cuanto rías menciono ese nombre el chico de cabello rubio apretaba los puños.

Rías: kiba contrólate!

Gritaba rías mientras kiba ponía atención a lo que hablaban.

Rías: permítanme presentarles a nuestras invitadas, ambas son mojas de la iglesia con la que estamos entrando en paz, de mi lado derecho esta la srita Xenovia quarta, y de mi lado izquierdo tenemos ala srita Irina shido.

Ambas monjas saludaban con una breve reverencia

Rías: debido al tratado que firmaran las facciones y como acto de buena fe se nos encomendó ayudarles en su misión, y esta es encontrar a los miembros renegados de la iglesia y destruir todas las espadas Excalibur que se encuentren en el proceso.

Kiba: enserió podremos ayudar ?

Rías: claro que si kiba siempre y cuando no pierdas el control, conozco tus circunstancias pero no debes anteponer tus deseos a esta misión, de acuerdo.

Kiba asentía mientras continuaba hablando Rías.

Rías: el otro asunto es el reclutamiento de Kazuma hiodou…

….. Continuara.

Y bien chicos disculpen la demora pero ya saben el semestre de la universidad estuvo algo loco, pero ya estamos de regreso con toda la actitud para seguir con esta historia, les agradecería mucho sus comentarios para poder mejorar sin mas por el momento se despide zero.


End file.
